Un Futur Apocalyptique
by AuroraNyumun
Summary: Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona et Ragnarok sont en mission de routine, la chasse aux dévoreurs. Mais lorsque Maka déclenche le tranche-sorcière dans des anciennes ruines mystérieuses, l'énergie dégagée les envois dans le futur... Mais combien d'années dans le futur ? Que c'est il passé pour que celui-ci soit en ruine ? Y a-t-il des survivants ? (En pause)
1. Les Ruines Mystérieuses

L'homme courait pour échappé à ses poursuivants, mais ceux-ci étaient tenaces. Il tourna le coin sombre, évitant les rochers écrasés au sol et se retrouva dans la grande pièce centrale des anciennes ruines. Il se retourna et fit un petit sourire… Il les avait semé ! Il marcha jusqu'à centre de la pièce, la lumière de la lune passait par un énorme trou au plafond. Un cri perçant coupa le silence et une onde de choc le percuta, l'envoyant dans le mur.

Il se releva péniblement, observant son agresseur, « Petite peste ! D'où viens-tu !? », cracha-t-il.

Ses anciens poursuivants le rattrapa et s'approchèrent du jeune garçon aux cheveux roses qu'il l'avait attaqué.

« Bravo, Crona ! Tu l'as eu ! », s'exclama la jeune blonde armée d'une faux.

« Eh, toi ! Sale démon ! Tu ne pensais pas nous échapper comme ça ! », s'écria le gamin aux cheveux bleus en le pointant du doigt. « Personne n'échappe au grand Black Star ! »

« Pfft ! Sale gosse de Shibusen ! Si vous tenez tellement à mourir, soit ! »

Il sortit une masse cloutée et une hache de guerre de sa ceinture et fonça sur le petit groupe, une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux. Le garçon tatoué d'une étoile se jeta alors sur lui et bloqua son coup de masse avec sa lame de ninja, il voulu riposter avec sa hache, mais celui avec l'épée l'en empêcha. Il bondit vers l'arrière pour ne pas se prendre un coup de la gamine à la faux.

« Tsubaki ! », s'écria le garçon nommé Black Star.

« Tout de suite ! », répondit son arme avant de prendre l'apparence d'un katana noir.

L'ombre du garçon changea de forme et s'étendit pour sortir du sol et le frapper, mais il l'évita juste à temps. Ces stupides armes humaines, il faut toujours qu'un truc de louche se passe ! Mais ce n'était pas les premiers meisters contre lesquelles il se battait et il fallait avouer que leurs âmes étaient particulièrement délicieuses, il se lécha les lèvres à cette pensé. Ce moment de déconcentration permit à la jeune fille blonde de balancer sa grande faux vers lui. Il leva la masse et sa hache et bloqua la lame, puis il renvoya la jeune meister d'un coup de pied.

« Tu vas bien, Maka !? » s'exclama son arme.

Elle hocha la tête, « Pas de problème… J'ai juste eu le souffle couper. »

Avec l'appuie de Soul, Maka se releva. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'ils pourchassaient se dévoreur sans succès. Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvés sa trace, ils ne devaient pas là laisser passer !

« Soul, donnons tout se que nous avons, d'accord ? »

« Allons-y ! », répondit Soul en souriant.

« Résonance des âmes ! »

Son âme se lia avec celle de Soul. Elle leva son arme haut dans les airs, la lame derrière elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait et devenait de plus en plus brillante, prenante la forme de la lune. Elle fonça vers le démon et balança l'énorme lame qui était aussi légère qu'une plume. Celui-ci bondit vers l'arrière pour éviter la puissante attaque, mais elle ne lâcha pas et répéta son mouvement encore et encore. Un nouveau cri aigu se fit entendre et heurta le dévoreur par la droite.

« Merci, Crona ! », s'exclama Maka.

« Euh… De rien, » fit-il.

Le dévoreur se releva, un peu amoché, et se lança dans une attaque désespéré. Il passa dans le centre de la pièce et fut soudainement arrêté, ses pieds étant retenu par l'ombre de Black Star.

« Haha ! Quand on passe dans la lumière, mon ombre est toujours là ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Maka, vas-y ! »

Maka hocha la tête et fonça, serrant un peu plus le manche de Soul. Elle sauta en l'air et asséna un coup vertical, mais d'une manière, le dévoreur y échappa et ce fut la pierre du sol qui se découpa. Le cercle de pierre sur lequel ils se tenaient émit alors une lumière bleutée. Sa lumière étendit un peu plus, colorant de cette même couleur des petits symboles dans la pierre. Comme des serpents, les symboles s'illuminèrent un par un, montant le long des piliers et des murs et couvrant le plafond jusqu'aux trou qui laissait paraître la lune.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? » se demanda Soul.

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit sa meister.

La salle entière se remplit de cette lumière jusqu'à complètement les aveuglés dans un flash bleu clair.

* * *

**Je suis fière de cet intro, habituellement j'arrive pas à écrire un bon truc. J'espère que vous avez aimés !  
**


	2. Un Voyage Temporel

La lumière qui les avaient aveuglés disparu peu à peu, les laissant sous le choc de leur nouvel environnement. En effet, ils étaient à présent au centre d'une petite clairière dans une forêt sombre. Il n'y avait aucune herbe au sol, que de la terre et le bois était mort, aucune feuille ne couvrait les branches sèches des arbres. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages sombres et rougeâtres, pareil à ceux lors du réveil d'Asura.

Black Star regarde tout autour, « Mais où sommes-nous ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Maka en déposa Soul sur son épaule, la résonance ayant coupé pendant le flash.

« Euh, on fait quoi de lui ? » demanda timidement Crona en pointant le dévoreur en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez faire, sale mioche !? » s'écria-t-il.

Black Star croisa les bras, « C'est pas notre faute ! »

« Grr, foutaise ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Je vais vous découper en rondelle ! »

Il sauta en l'air en direction de Maka, la hache haute au dessus de la tête, mais un truc le percuta en plein vol. Il tomba au sol, la créature au dessus de lui en grognant. On aurait dit un loup sans poil et sans queue, sa peau était grise et semblait très dure. Il ouvrit sa grande gueule, celle-ci s'ouvrait jusqu'au milieu de sa gorge, montrant une rangée de crocs acérés et deux langues noires qui sortirent pour enduire le dévoreur apeuré de bave.

Terrifié, le dévoreur s'écria, « À-À l'aide ! Non ! Lâche moi ! Aaaaaarg ! »

La bête, lassé de sa proie, lui découpa la gorge d'un coup de mâchoire et avala la peau, sang et muscle sous le regard horrifié des adolescents. Il se mit ensuite sur ses deux pattes et arracha, à l'aide des ses grands griffes noires, l'âme rougeoyant du torse de l'homme. Il l'a renifla, plus l'ingurgita à l'aide de ses deux langues dégoulinantes. Une fois son repas terminé, il se tourna vers le petit groupe, ses petits yeux vides les scrutèrent un par un. C'était un humain… Enfin, ça ressemblait à un humain, mais monstrueux. De la bave dégoulinait de sa bouche immense alors qu'il se levant sur ses pieds. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, on pouvait lui voir les côtes et la colonne vertébrale à travers la peau. Ses jambes étaient déformées comme pour lui permettre de sauter de grande distance. Quelques morceaux de vêtement en lambeau se trouvaient sur lui.

« Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce que c-c'est ? », demanda Maka, paralysée par la peur.

« J'en sais rien, mais c'est laid, » répondit Soul.

La créature poussa un cri horrible, comme pour effrayer ses proies.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? », demanda Black Star en tenant fermement son katana.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que le monstre sauta sur eux. Maka balança sa faux, mais le monstre, avec une agilité déconcertante, recula en pleine vole pour se reposer au sol. La bête ouvrit sa grande bouche dégoulinante et avec un puissant cri aigu, il envoya une sorte d'onde qui projeta le groupe au sol. Black Star eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant que la créature ne plante ses énormes griffes dans le sol. Il profita qu'il soit prit pour lui donner un coup de lame, mais le démon disparu. Surpris, les trois meisters se relevèrent et formèrent un cercle serré pour ne pas se faire prendre de dos. Comme un caméléon, le monstre avait disparu dans les ténèbres.

« Je sais que je me répètes, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ! », dit Black Star en regardant tout autour.

« J'en sais rien, mais si on ne réagit pas, ça va nous tuer comme ce dévoreur ! », répondit Maka, essayant de se calmer et de réfléchir.

Elle pouvait sentir Crona trembler de tous ses membres, le pauvre. Elle resserra à nouveau sa prise sur Soul, ses jointures devenant blanches sous ses gants. Un filet de bave descendit tranquillement depuis le haut sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Quand le filet dégoulina sur l'épaule de Crona, il se mit à trembler et regarda en haut, il poussa un cri de terreur, mais le temps que les autres regardent en l'air, le démon sauta sur eux la gueule grande ouverte et les griffes en avant. Une silhouette apparut de la forêt morte et, avec un flash éclatant, détruit la créature jusqu'à son âme.

La personne atterrit au sol un peu plus loin et se tourna vers le petit groupe. Il devait avoir environ 25 ans, il portait un long manteau noir, le bas était en lambeau, et un capuchon cachait son visage. Son manteau étant ouvert, on pouvait voir un chandail noir, aussi déchirer en bas et un pantalon noir trouer un peu partout, surtout au niveau des genoux. Il avait aussi des bottes de cuir noir, ressemblant à ceux qu'on portait dans l'armée et des gants cloutés, noirs, ouverts au niveau des doigts. Son allure gothique-guerrier donnait des frissons. Dans ses mains, il tenait une épée dorée, étrangement familière, ornée de quelques rubis sur le manche.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous foutez ici !? », s'exclama l'homme, une tranche de colère et d'étonnement dans la voie.

Personne ne répondit, un peu intimidé par cet homme qui avait tué la créature sans problème alors qu'eux non. Le guerrier soupira et retira sa capuche, laissant découvrir son visage pale, ses yeux dorés cernés et une grande cicatrice traversait en diagonale dans son visage, partant du côté droit de son front jusqu'au côté gauche de sa mâchoire en passant par-dessus son nez et juste en dessous de l'œil gauche… Mais se qui attira tout de suite l'attention, c'était les trois lignes horizontales grises foncées dans ses longs cheveux d'ébènes tressés jusque dans le milieu de son dos, entourant le côté gauche de sa tête.

« K-Kid !? », s'exclama Black Star, partageant le même étonnement que ses amis.

Le Shinigami rangea son épée dans son fourreau, aucune trace d'émotion ne se lisait dans son visage, « Que faites-vous ici ? », répéta-t-il, d'un ton plus autoritaire. « Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans cet endroit ? »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… », dit Maka en le regardant.

Le jeune dieu devait bien avoir 24 ou 25 ans, il était beaucoup plus grand, peut-être un peu plus grand que Spirit. Les 10 ans prit d'un coup lui donnait un air froid, surtout avec la grande marque qui se dessinait dans son visage. Kid ne dit rien, il attendait sa réponse.

« Nous, nous pourchassions un œuf de grand dévoreur dans des ruines, cet homme pour être exacte, » dit-elle en pointant le corps au sol. « Mais quand j'ai voulu exécuter un tranche-sorcière sur lui, j'ai touchée le sol et des dizaines de petits signes se sont illuminés et dans un grand flash lumineux, nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. »

Kid leva sa main et pinça son menton en réfléchissant. « Je vois… Et quel âge avez-vous ? »

La question les laissa surpris, mais Black Star répondit, « On a 14 ans ! Mais pourquoi tu as grandi d'un coup ? »

« Je n'ai pas grandi d'un coup, » dit Kid en croisant les bras.

« Kid, tu pourrais nous expliquer ? », demanda Soul, à moitié sortit de sa forme d'arme.

« Eh bien, » soupira Kid. « Vous avez fait un voyage dans le temps. »

Tout le petit groupe s'exclama d'une même voix, « Un voyage dans le temps !? »

« Oui… Bienvenue 300 ans dans le futur. »

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun ! xD  
**


	3. Les Survivants de l'apocalypse

**Chapitre 03, youhou !  
Plusieurs découvertes dans ce chapitre, donc soyez attentif !**

* * *

« Quoi !? » S'exclama Maka. « 300 ans !? Donc tu as… »

« 314 ans ? Exact. Je suis un dieu, donc j'ai la jeunesse éternelle voilà pourquoi je semble si jeune. Même si pour moi, 314 ans c'est plutôt jeune. »

« Ahem, » fit une voix. « Kid, je pense que nous devrions partir avant qu'une meute arrive. »

Tous se figèrent à cette voix si familière. Black Star, reconnaissant cette voix n'importe où, s'écria, « Oh non, c'est voix… C'est Excalibur ! »

« Le seul et unique ! », s'exclama fièrement l'épée.

Le meister regarda son ami du futur dans les yeux, « Mais comment peux-tu supporté cet idiot ! Tu as perdu la tête !? »

Le Shinigami jeta un regard noir à l'assassin, comme s'il l'avait insulté. Il tourna les talons et dit, « Il a raison, il ne vaut mieux pas resté ici… Venez. Qu'aucune arme ne reprenne sa forme humaine, on ne sait jamais. »

Le petit groupe suivit le Shinigami sans rien dire dans la forêt sans vie. Le silence était lourd alors qu'ils avançaient dans cet endroit sans vie.

« Kid ? », demanda timidement Maka.

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, lui faisant signe qu'il écoutait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le monstre qui nous a attaqué ? »

Il se retourna, regardant maintenant vers l'avant, « Un dévoreur… »

« Un dévoreur ? Mais comment un simple œuf de dévoreur peut être aussi fort ? »

« Parce que ce n'était pas un œuf. »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du meister quand elle réalisa se qu'il entendait par là.

Kid, sachant qu'il devrait tout expliquer décida qu'il valait mieux le faire maintenant, « Le monde à beaucoup changer en 300 ans… et pourtant, cela fait bien quasiment 300 ans que ça dure. Asura a vaincu Shibusen… Il est maintenant le maître de ce monde remplit de grand dévoreur. La folie s'est répandue partout, créant ces nuages et cachant le ciel. Sans soleil, la végétation est morte, tout comme cette forêt. Le monde est en ruine, les seuls créatures la peuplant sont des grand dévoreurs, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, et des sorcières. Enfin, eux et nous, dit-il en serrant le manche de son épée. On est en pleine apocalypse et je ne peux rien faire contre ça… Mes pouvoirs ont presque tous disparus, je ne peux plus me battre. »

Le silence retomba, le seul bruit était celui de leur pas sur le sol. Personne n'osa rajouter quelque chose, ça avait si mal tourné !? Asura, le premier grand dévoreur, les avaient vaincus et maintenant Kid était seul à se battre dans ce combat perdu d'avance.

Il continua, « J'ai sentit un étrange changement dans l'énergie du monde, j'ai voulu voir ce qui en était la cause et je vous ai trouvé au mains de ce dévoreur. L'énergie du voyage c'est fait sentir dans l'air, la forêt risque d'être bientôt remplit de ces trucs et des serviteurs d'Asura, donc il faut se dépêcher… Notre base n'est pas trop loin. Vous avez de la chance que je vous ai rapidement trouvée. »

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux, le petit groupe s'occupait d'assimiler les informations sur ce futur dans leur tête. Kid marchait devant sans rien dire, écoutant pour repérer un éventuel ennemi. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une falaise, le Shinigami s'arrêta là. Il posa sa main sur la pierre lisse qui devint liquide, il fit signe aux autres de le suivre et entra. Ils passèrent un à un la paroi de pierre, se retrouvant dans une caverne aménager. Une rampe montait vers le haut où plusieurs tunnels disparaissaient dans l'obscurité. Des torches accrochées aux murs étaient la seule source de lumière.

Soul leva un sourcil, « C'est ici que tu vis ? »

« Oui, bien caché du monde, hein, » dit Kid avec un sourire encore plus faible qu'avant. « Vous pouvez relaxé, personne ne peut venir ici sans mon autorisation, comme la Death Room. »

Les armes prirent leur forme humaine, heureux de pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Pareil pour Excalibur qui se transforma, toujours le même, avec sa canne et son chapeau blanc. Kid s'écrasa sur un divan posé contre le mur de pierre et souffla.

« Alors, tu as trouver quelque chose, » fit une voix grave en sortant d'un tunnel.

Un grand homme, trop familier, sortit d'un tunnel. La pupille de son œil gauche était en forme de signe magique. Toujours avec son habit de prisonnier, mais celui-ci semblait plus ample à moins que ce soit le sorcier qui avait maigrit.

« L'œil démoniaque ! », s'exclama Maka.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, « Hein ? Mais ça ne serait pas tes amis d'enfance, Kid ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

Kid agita la main en l'air, « Problème de voyage temporel. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? », s'exclama Soul.

« Il est avec nous, » dit Excalibur. « Kid, Free et moi-même sommes les derniers êtres normaux de ce monde. »

« Enfin, si on peut dire normal un loup-garou, un dieu de la mort et un… un canard ? », dit Free.

« Je ne suis pas un canard, idiot ! Je suis une épée légendaire ! »

« Mais Free était notre ennemi, non ? », dit Black Star.

« Après la mort de Médusa, on a décidé de former un alliance temporaire le temps de vaincre le Kishin, ensuite on recommence à se taper ! », expliqua le loup-garou en descendant la rampe géante.

« Ouais, une putain d'alliance temporaire qui dure depuis 294 ans ! », dit Kid en s'étendant entièrement sur le sofa en cuir rouge. Il ouvrit un œil, voyant ses amis devant l'entrée sans réagir, « Faites comme chez vous, cet endroit est sécuritaire, je vous assure ! »

« Quoi ? Ils vont rester ? », s'exclama Free.

« Bien sûr, je n'allais pas les laisser en pâture aux dévoreurs ! »

« Ah non, pas question ! On a déjà de la misère à se nourrir, pas question qu'on nourrit six bouches de plus ! Je refuse ! »

Kid se redressa et grogna au loup-garou. Connaissant la routine, Excalibur se transforma et Kid l'envoya dans la tête de Free qui s'écrasa au sol.

Quelques secondes après, il retira l'épée de son front et soupira, « D'accord, c'est toi le boss, je sais ! Mais pas question que je partage avec eux ! Tu t'en occupes ! »

Free disparut alors dans le tunnel d'où il venait et Excalibur vint s'asseoir à une table près de Kid. Un peu épuisé des événements, le petit groupe fit comme le Shinigami leur avait dit et firent comme chez eux. Car l'endroit serait sûrement leur chez eux pour un bout de temps.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le futur est contrôlé par le méchant Asura, les derniers survivants de cette folie sont Kid, Free et Excalibur... Trois immortels. Le monde est en ruine à cause de la folie et les trois sembles avoir de la difficulté à s'entendre et à vivre.  
**

**Pour ceux qui auraient joueur à "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask", je me suis inspirée du village Goron dans ce jeu pour leur base, donc ça donne un bon aperçut !  
**

**Oubliez pas de faire une Review !**


	4. Un récit douloureux

**Salut à tous ! Enfin, un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !  
Beaucoup de chose vont être dit dans ce chapitre, donc lisez bien !**

* * *

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent sur les parois rocheuses du tunnel, les ombres longeant les murs sous la lumière des torches. Quelque fois, le tunnel se séparait dans différentes directions, donnant à cet endroit l'effet d'un vrai labyrinthe.

« Où mènent tous ces tunnels ? », demanda Maka, curieuse.

« Oh, » fit Kid en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « La plupart ne vont nulle part, c'est juste une protection supplémentaire. Si des dévoreurs réussissent à trouver cet endroit, ils devront premièrement nous trouver dans ces tunnels. »

« Oui et bien sûr, nous connaissons ces tunnels par cœur ! », s'exclama fièrement Excalibur qui marchait devant Kid.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce creusée à même la roche et Kid leur dit, « Vous pouvez dormir là dedans, ce n'est pas très confortable, mais au moins, vous pourrez être installé correctement. »

La pièce avait très peu de chose, quelques couvertures sur des lits au nombre de quatre. Bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas très confortable, personne ne voulais ce plaindre, sachant très bien que le Shinigami déchu faisait de son mieux.

« Vous devrez aussi vous arranger pour le partage, je crois… », rajouta Kid en se grattant la tempe. « Bon, passez une bonne nuit… »

Kid sortit de la pièce suivit d'Excalibur, mais Black Star l'interpella, « Comment on fait pour ne pas nous perdre, nous !? »

« Je viendrai vous chercher… Au pire, si vous avez un problème, ma chambre dans le premier tunnel a gauche, troisième pièce, en revenant sur vos pas. »

Puis, le dieu disparu, ses pas peu après. Soul soupira et s'affaissant sur un des lits. Ce n'était pas de tout confort, mais c'était mieux que de dormir au sol.

« Bon, alors qui dort au sol ? », demanda Black Star.

Soul leva les mains en l'air, « Pas moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal au dos demain matin. »

« Merci pour la galanterie, Soul, » fit Maka en roulant des yeux.

« Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, » répondit Tsubaki.

« Non, ça devrait être un des garçons, » répliqua Maka.

Soul retroussa les lèvres, montrant ses dents, « Pourquoi c'est toujours les garçons ? On a le droit au minimum de confort aussi ! »

« Quelqu'un p-pourrait par-partagé un lit ? » propose Crona.

« Ah non, Crona ! Je partage déjà le même corps que toi, pas question que je partage un lit en plus ! », s'exclama Ragnarok posé sur la tête du garçon aux cheveux roses.

Black Star finit par se porter volontaire pour tester le confort du sol de roche et tous purent prendre un lit pour dormir. Tout le monde s'endormit à l'exception de Tsubaki qui avait décidé de souffrir d'insomnie ce soir là. Abandonnant l'idée de dormir, la jeune arme se leva. Elle avait affreusement soif et se demandait s'il y avait un endroit où ils pouvaient boires. Ne connaissant pas l'endroit, elle se dirigea vers la chambre du Shinigami. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de devoir réveiller Kid et s'apprêtait à changer de bord, mais en se retournant elle tomba nez à nez avec celui-ci. Torse nu et les cheveux détrempés, le dieu la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

« Oh ! Euh, Kid… Je… Je venais te voir, parce que… j'avais soif, mais c'était une mauvaise idée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, bonne nuit ! », balbutia Tsubaki en le contournant pour retourner à leur chambre.

Le Shinigami ricana en attrapant la jeune arme par l'épaule, « Ne t'en fait pas, aller suit moi… La source d'eau est par là, j'en reviens justement. »

Tsubaki hocha la tête et suivit Kid. Tout le long, son regard était posé dans le dos du Dieu de la Mort. Ses cheveux, détressés, tombaient dans une cascade humide. Une cicatrice, peut-être plus profonde que celle dans le visage, se trouvait sur son omoplate droite et la marque de brûlure qu'elle avait vu sur sa hanche gauche se prolongeait un peu dans le dos. Trois marques de griffes creusaient dans son avant-bras gauche. Pourtant, son corps de Shinigami aurait dû tout guérir dans laisser de trace, ou Kid avait dit vrai et c'est pouvoirs ont presque tous disparus.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'arrière de la tête du Shinigami, « Dit Kid… Si ce n'est pas trop impudent… Que c'est-il passé ? »

Sans regarder la jeune fille, il répondit, « C'est une longue histoire… »

« Eh bien, je n'arrive pas à dormir, donc tu pourrais raconter… Si tu veux, bien sûr ! »

Kid soupira en secouant la tête. Ils tournèrent le coin d'un tunnel avant que Kid réponde enfin, « Ça fera bientôt 300 ans… En fait, ce n'est pas la même année d'où vous venez… Bien qu'on aille chercher Asura pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'est récupéré toute ses forces, mais nous n'avons pas été assez vite et le temps qu'on le trouve, il avait déjà retrouvé sa puissance… »

Tsubaki hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant pas presser son ami.

Il continua, voyant que l'arme ne disait rien, « …Sid et Nygus ne sont jamais revenu de cette mission. Mais on n'a pas eu le temps de s'en plaindre, qu'Asura attaqua Death City… Ça été un carnage ! Il avait une petite armée d'œuf de grand dévoreur avec lui. On sait battu, oh qu'on sait battu ! On en avait bien tuer une trentaine chacun. Asura, lui, était occupé avec mon père… Et ce _bâtard_ a utilisé le fait que mon père ne pouvait pas le toucher hors de la ville pour le vaincre ! »

La dernière phrase était pleine de colère, mais elle pouvait comprendre… Shinigami-Sama reste son père. Voilà depuis un moment qu'elle pouvait entendre de l'eau coulé et ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande cavité. De l'eau coulait depuis une petite percée, qui trop petite pour que quelque chose puisse y passer, jusque dans un grand bassin d'eau claire qui se déversait dans une autre percée à l'opposé de la première.

« J'ai tout arranger ça moi-même ! », dit Kid avec faible sourire narquois. « Ça nous permet d'être approvisionné en eau venant de la source à la surface sans se faire remarquer. L'eau est pure… Un peu froide pour le bain, mais on a pas à se plaindre. Tu peux boire, elle est potable. »

La jeune arme hocha la tête, et s'approcha du jet qui coulait dans le bassin pour remplir un des verres posés sur le rebord en roche rougeâtre avec d'autres contenants pour l'eau. Elle but l'eau fraîche, contente de pouvoir enfin rafraîchir sa gorge sèche. Quand elle se retourna, Kid était assit sur le bord du bassin, regardant son reflet dans l'eau passant sa main sur sa cicatrice.

« Mon père, ainsi que Death Scythe, sont mort dans ce combat et Death City est tombé aux mains d'Asura… », continua Kid d'une voix triste. « Moi, Liz, Patty, Maka, Toi, Soul, Black Star, Stein et Marie avons abandonnés la ville, les dévoreurs devenant trop nombreux et Asura à nos trousses… Malheureusement, Black Star a été gravement blessé et même avec les soins de Stein, il est mort peu de temps après… »

_« Black Star, tu dois tenir ! »_

_« Désolé… Kid… Mais on dirait, que je vais rejoindre les Dieux… aujourd'hui… »_

_« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! »_

_« HeHe… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je veillerais sur vous… De là-haut… »_

_« Black Star ? Black Star !? » … « EH MERDE ! »_

Tsubaki serra ses paupières, imaginer que son meister était mort l'attristait… S'il était mort, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu le défendre ! Elle vint s'asseoir près de Kid pour l'écouter le reste de l'histoire, même si elle savait que ça allait empirer.

« Nous avons réussis à se sauver, mais je n'ai jamais su si nos autres amis s'en étaient sortit. Asura, nous as bientôt retrouvé… »

_« Te voilà ! Je te cherchais ! »_

_« Qu-Quoi ? »_

_« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir et risquer d'avoir un autre Shinigami sur le dos ! Non, je vais t'éliminer, toi et tes amis par la même occasion ! »_

« …Tout était de ma faute ! », s'exclama Kid, les larmes aux yeux. « C'est moi qu'il voulait ! Et… Et je vous ai mis en danger ! C'est de ma faute ! Ma faute, si vous êtes tous mort ! » Il déposa ses mains dans son visage, agrippant une poignée de cheveux par la même occasion. « Asura en avait après moi… Le dernier Shinigami… Il voulait me tuer, mais c'est vous qui avez payé à ma place, pour avoir voulu me protéger… Vous êtes tous morts… »

« Voyons, Kid… Ne dit pas ça, tu ne savais pas ! », rassura Tsubaki.

Retirant ses mains, maintenant mouillées, de son visage pour regarder sa vieille amie. Son regard s'était soudainement éteint alors qu'il dit, presque dans un murmure, « Non… Je, J'aurais dû mourir… à votre place… »

L'air siffla quand Tsubaki gifla Kid, « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas souhaité que tu sois mort, il y a une bonne raison que tu sois vivant et c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Donc reprend toi ! Le Kid que je connais n'abandonne jamais ! », s'écria-t-elle en pointant vers Kid.

Le Shinigami déchu resta figé, la main sur sa joue maintenant rouge.

Réalisant se qu'elle venait de faire, la grande timide rougit en posant sa main sur sa bouche, « Oh, je… Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Le Shinigami ne fit que frotté sa joue en baissant les yeux, « Je… Non. Merci beaucoup… Je pense que j'en avais besoin… »

Tsubaki, continuant à rougir, demanda pour changer de sujet, « Comment t'en ai tu sortis ? »

« Oh, avec l'aide d'un ami… »

« Un ami ? », répéta-t-elle.

Le Dieu de la Mort hocha simplement la tête.

_« Mmgh… »_

_« Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin !? »_

_« Uh ? Excalibur !? Waaaah ! »_

_*Plouff*_

_« Voyons, fait attention ! Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher tout le travail des fées en mouillant tes bandages, non ? »_

« C'est Excalibur qui m'a sauvé… Qui aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait se déplacer même en épée et de téléporter une personne avec lui. Je suis resté quelque mois avec lui et étrangement, Asura ne semblait pas pouvoir nous trouver… Ou il me pensait sans doute mort… Il m'a quand même laissé une belle cicatrice dans le visage… », il passa sa main à nouveau sur la plait mal guérite dans son visage en disant la dernière phrase, « Bon, Excalibur était ennuyeux comme toujours… Mais j'ai finit par développer une écoute absente avec lui… HaHa. »

Tsubaki pouvait bien voir que son rire était faux, mais elle ne fit que sourire sans rien dire.

« Peu après, j'ai quitté la caverne et Excalibur m'a accompagné en tant qu'arme… J'ai pas mal joué la carte de la discrétion pendant un bon moment… J'ai essayé de sauver le plus de monde possible, d'éliminer le plus d'œuf de dévoreur possible… Mais tout à mal tourné… La folie d'Asura c'est répandu trop vite, les dévoreurs se sont multipliés… De plus en plus de grand dévoreur sont nés et mes pouvoirs diminuaient de plus en plus… Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré Free et nous avons formé notre alliance. »

_« Le monde est en train de céder à la folie, nous n'avons aucune raison d'être ennemi ! »_

_« Mouais… Depuis la mort de Médusa, je n'ai plus rien a faire… Bon, j'accepte de t'aider jusqu'à la mort du Kishin. Après ça, nous redevenons ennemis ! »_

_« …D'accord »_

_« Alors top là ! »_

« Mais nous avons été chassé par tous les dévoreurs. Free doit bien être mort une trentaine de fois dans le premier 100 ans ! Nous avons finalement dû nous résigner en vivre en fugitif… Se cacher et fuir. Les dévoreurs, nourris par la folie d'Asura qui était devenu surpuissante, sont devenus des monstres dangereux… Celui qui vous a attaqué, ce n'est rien contrairement les autres… En fait, ce sont les dévoreurs les moins puissants de ce monde ! Avec le peu de pouvoir que j'avais, j'ai créer cette endroit et caché l'entrée… C'est un peu ma Death Room. Quelques galeries existaient déjà, je n'ai fait que creuser un peu avec ma magie et l'aide des muscles de Free. En 200 ans, cette endroit est devenu notre maison… Mais bon, ce n'est pas toujours facile de piquer de la nourriture au démon… » Il soupira, « Ça fait bien une semaine que je n'ai rien manger et je rêve d'un morceau de pain ! »

Kid se releva, suivit de Tsubaki.

Il se frotta les yeux, « Tu devrais aller dormir, une bonne nuit de repos ferait un grand bien à tous… »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à nouveau dans les couloirs jusqu'à leur chambre, Kid la salua et retourna vers sa chambre, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux maintenant secs. Soupirant, Tsubaki entra dans la pièce.

Black Star était assit sur son lit, « Où étais-tu ? »

« Oh, j'avais soif et Kid m'a mené à leur source d'eau et on a discuté un peu, c'est tout… »

* * *

**Ce chapitre était loooooooooooooooooooooong et plein d'information sur l'origine de l'apocalypse de la folie ! J'ai utilisé Tsubaki dans cette scène, car elle a bien le droit de participer un jour ! Haha... J'ai surtout adorée écrire la partie de la gifle ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Besoin de ravitaillement

**Hay guys !  
Bon, je sais... Je poste pas aussi souvent qu'avant...  
Mais je suis un peu en mode relaxation en ce moment... C'est mes vacances après tout ! Mais je vais me redresser, d'accord !**

**Je suis trop fière de moi ! J'avais déjà une fin pour cette fic, mais là... LÀ j'en ai trouvé une G-É-N-I-A-L-E !  
Cette fin est tellement super... Et tellement imprévisible. Je te jure, Sal', tu ne trouveras jamais ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! ... Mais si tu y arrives... Je devrai m'incliner devant toi... Tu choisiras même le sujet de la futur fic ! Parce que là... Ça serait un coup critique à mon sens du suspense ! AH ! Cette fin est juste sublime... J'ai tellement hâte de vous la partager ! :D**

* * *

« …et donc, depuis ce temps, ils se débrouillent comme ils peuvent, » finit Tsubaki.

Le matin, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, était arrivé et Tsubaki avait décidé de raconter la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Kid. Le sujet avait tout de suite attiré l'attention, puisque tous voulaient savoir se qui c'était passé.

« C'est fou, j'aurais jamais cru… Qu'on aurait perdu, » dit Maka.

« Moi je dis qu'Asura a juste triché pour vaincre Shinigami-Sama, ce n'est pas cool ! », rajouta Soul en croisant les bras.

« Ce que je trouve très triste, c'est qu'il s'est rejeté la faute sur lui… »

« Bah c'est le cas, non ? », dit Ragnarok en sortant du corps de Crona. « Le Kishin voulait sa mort et vous étiez des obstacles, donc c'est entièrement de _sa_ faute. »

« Ragnarok, ne dit pas ça, » dit Crona dans son ton non autoritaire, comme d'habitude.

« Je dis ce que je veux, d'abord ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, à moi et Crona !? »

« Vous avez dû périr dans la ville, sans doute, » expliqua Soul.

Black Star, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, ne pu se retenir d'avantage.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je suis le premier à avoir périt ! Et en plus, cette tête bornée de Kid pense que c'est de sa faute !? Je vous jure, dès qu'il arrive, je vais… »

« Tu vas…? », fit une voix derrière.

L'assassin se figea et se retournait tranquillement. Le Shinigami blasé se tenait adossé contre le bord de la porte, un sourcil levé.

« Je… euh… », fit Black Star, cherchant ses mots.

Lâchant un soupire, le Dieu de la Mort se redressa. Il regarda le petit groupe et dit, « C'est l'heure de se lever, donc debout et suivez moi ! » Il quitta la chambre, voulant que les autres de le suivre.

Se dépêchant de suivre leur ami, les cinq adolescents restèrent dans un silence plat. Le Shinigami avait quelque chose… d'intimidant ce matin. Rejoignant enfin la salle principale de l'endroit, ils retrouvèrent Excalibur et Free qui étaient chacun dans leurs coins.

« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés ! C'est bien, se réveillé tôt est très important ! Ça me rappelle quand je… », commença Excalibur, continuant à parler malgré le manque d'attention des autres.

« Eh bien, moi j'ai faim ! », s'exclama joyeusement Black Star.

« Eh bien, » répondit Free du haut de son rocher. « Tu n'auras rien, puisqu'on a rien ! »

Kid roula des yeux avec un soupire, récoltant quelques trucs dans un coffre posé au coin de la salle. Quand il se redressa, il dit, « Je vais justement chercher pour quelque chose à manger. Je vais aller dans la cité abandonné, non loin d'ici. Quelques démons aiment bien cet endroit et avec de la chance, je pourrais leur piqué de la nourriture. Excalibur, tu es prêt ? »

« …mangeait des pommes sans arrêt, c'était son repas quotidien ! Des pommes, des pommes et des pommes… »

Kid s'exaspéra, « EXCALIBUR ! »

« Hein ? Oh, je suis désolé… J'étais partit dans mes pensés… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Shinigami soupira, frappant sa main dans son front, « On part à la recherche de nourriture… »

« Oh ! D'accord ! », s'exclama l'épée en se transformant pour atterrir dans les mains de son meister.

Le Shinigami se dirigea vers la sortit, recevant un ''bonne chance'' du grand loup, trop paresseux pour les suivre.

Maka s'avança alors, « On vient t'aider ! »

« Pas question ! », s'exclama Kid en se retournant.

« Mais Kid - »

« Non, j'y vais seul… J'y suis habitué ! »

Le Shinigami disparu dans la pierre liquide jusque dans le monde l'autre côté.

Black Star croisa les bras, « La confiance, c'est plus trop son fort on dirait. »

« Non, vraiment pas, » dit Free en s'allongeant sur le rebord de la plateforme surélevée. « Il est toujours comme ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« Peut-être pour toi, mais Kid avait toujours confiance à nous ! », s'exclama l'assassin en pointant l'œil démoniaque.

« Hmph ! C'est un loup solitaire… Croyez moi, j'en suis un donc je sais de quoi je parle. »

« C'est faux, dit lui Maka ! », s'exclama l'assassin en se retournant vers ses amis. « Maka ? »

« Mais où est-elle ? Et Soul ? », se demanda Tsubaki.

**~(…)~**

Ils étaient entrés dans la vieille ville, les bâtiments semblaient vieux et s'effondraient sur eux-mêmes. La rue était recouverte de fissure d'où quelques plantes, à présent mortes, s'étaient frayées un chemin. Le ciel, toujours aussi sombre, donnait une perspective encore plus ténébreuse à l'endroit. Le Shinigami marchait d'un pas léger, sa main sur le manche de l'épée légendaire. Son regard se promenait de droite à gauche, à la recherche de potentielle source de nutriment. S'il pouvait trouver un démon qui aurait un peu de nourriture, ça serait au moins ça.

« Mais où sont-ils, bon sang !? », s'exaspéra le dieu déchu.

« Calme toi, Kid… Tu ne vas pas tout démolir comme la dernière fois jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un dévoreur ! Je ne suis pas un outil de destruction massive ! »

« Si je ne trouve rien, je vais y être obliger… Je n'ai rien mangé depuis quasiment une semaine et ça me rend de mauvaise humeur ! »

« Ah, ça je le sais… Tu as déjà décapité Free trois fois, juste ce matin ! Mais tout te rend de mauvaise humeur, mon cher. »

Kid s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais un bruit soudain venant de l'arrière le surpris. D'un mouvement fluide, il retira l'épée de son fourreau et mit la pointe à la gorge de son poursuivant. Une paire de yeux émeraude le fixa, aucune peur ne se lisait… Simplement de la détermination.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, « Maka ? Mais que fais-tu là !? Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ! »

« Nous sommes ami, Kid… Peu importe l'âge que tu as, tu le resteras toujours pour moi… pour nous ! Donc laisse nous t'aider au moins ! », s'exclama la meister en agitant la faux sur son épaule.

« M'aider à quoi ? », s'écria le Shinigami, visiblement en colère. « À me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !? Sache que le dévoreur d'hier, ce n'était rien comparé au reste ! Les autres démons ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi… »

La meister ouvrit la bouche, mais Kid ne lui en laissa pas la chance.

« …Et ne me sort pas ta ''puissante résonance du tranche-démon'' comme argument, parce qu'il te faudrait un tranche-kishin, comme mon père, pour au moins _espérer_ égratigner un d'eux ! Tu m'es vraiment _inutile_ ! »

La meister de faux se trouva idiote… et le regard de pierre de Kid ne l'aida pas. C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce futur. Encore une fois, elle ne servait que de problème à ses amis, mais le Shinigami avait été très dur avec elle. Quand Kid criait sur quelqu'un, c'était toujours très mauvais.

Elle baissa son regard, des larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de ses yeux, « Je… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais… voulais pas… Je voulais simplement t'aider… », dit-elle avec un petit sanglot dans la gorge.

« Tu y as été fort sur ce coup, » dit Soul de sa forme de faux.

Kid eut un pincement au cœur, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune châtaine pour déposer ses mains sur ses épaules, « Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. C'est juste que… que je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger… Je ne veux pas vous perdre une deuxième fois… Maka, je suis vraiment désolé… Ne pleure pas. » Maladroitement, il serra la jeune meister contre lui, espérant la réconfortée. Il passa sa main gantée dans ses cheveux, un léger déconfort l'envahissant, « C'est ma faute, je suis désolé. »

« Non, ne dit pas que c'est de ta faute, tu as raison… J'aurais dû t'écouter. Je vais retournée à la cachette. »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux et trop loin… », dit-il en se séparant. « Tu me suis, mais tu ne t'éloignes sous aucun prétesque, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Kid se releva et continua son chemin, surveillant la meister du coin de l'œil qui ne lâcha pas d'un doigt le manche de son arme.

* * *

**Je souhaite dédier le câlin à Ignie, une grande fan de KidxMaka. Tu me suis depuis mes débuts et j'en suis ravie. Merci ma chère ! **

**Bon, je ne suis pas très fan de ce couple, mais je pouvais bien faire un mini câlin, non ?  
**


	6. Une course poursuite

**Hay ! Qui veut un chapitre ? Eh bien, le voilà !**

* * *

Le Shinigami s'avançait dans les rues désertes de la ville, la jeune meister châtaine derrière lui. Il n'avait pas apprécié que Maka en fasse à sa tête et le suive, mais le mal était fait et à présent ce qui comptait, c'était de faire sûr qu'elle et Soul iraient bien. La ville était plongée dans silence morbide, on pouvait bien voir maintenant que le monde était en ruine.

La faux, qui était entre les mains de sa partenaire, brisa le silence et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au fait ? Je sais bien que c'est de la nourriture, mais comment veux-tu trouver un truc ici ? »

« C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. Je ne passe que par ce chemin, parce que je pourrais croisé quelques Jawgers qui pourrait avoir de la nourriture, ces trucs sont assez bon pour en mendier aux autres dévoreurs. »

« Des ''Jawgers'' ? », répéta Soul.

« C'est le démon qui vous a attaqué quand vous êtes arrivés dans le futur. »

Soul fronça les sourcils, « Le truc dégoûtant avec la mâchoire qu'il lui ouvre jusque dans la gorge ? »

Kid hocha la tête, « Mmh-mh, ils ont beau être complètement stupides et faibles, ils restent de ''jolies petits chiots'' pour les autres démons. »

« Des… jolis petits chiots ? Beurk ! », fit Maka.

« Comment ça… ''des chiots'' ? », demanda Soul, mollement.

« Parce que les Jawgers sont les démons les plus faibles, voilà pourquoi on peut le comparer à des chiots, » expliqua Excalibur.

« Les, les plus faibles ? Tu parles bien du monstre qui a faillit de nous tuer hier ? Celui qu'on n'arrivait pas à toucher ! », dit Maka.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais que vous restiez à la base. Mais bon, s'il y en un qui arrive, je pourrai vous protéger facilement. Mais si on ne trouve rien, je vous ramènerai à la base et j'irai dans une ville habitée pour essayer de piquer de la nourriture. »

Un grognement coupa le Shinigami et ce dernier porta automatiquement sa main à son estomac.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas manger ? », demanda Maka, regardant la frêle forme du grand Shinigami.

Le dieu haussa les épaules, « Quatre ou cinq jours… Mais bon, avec ce gros bêta de Free, la bouffe disparaît assez vite. J'espère toujours qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller dans une ville habitée pour voler de la nourriture, mais avec vous en plus, je pense que ça sera nécessaire. »

Ils tournèrent le coin d'une rue, celle-ci toujours aussi déserte que l'autre. Mais elle semblait avoir subit un grand combat. Quelques immeubles étaient écroulé ou ouvert par de gigantesques trous. Des morceaux de vitres étaient écrasés partout, pas une seule fenêtre n'avait survécu.

« Il y a quelques choses, avec ces villes habitées ? », questionna Soul, se faisant repositionner sur l'épaule de Maka.

« Ils sont remplis de démons, une grande chance qu'ils n'ont pas de perception des âmes, » raconta l'épée dorée. « Mais les démons, et Asura leurs roi, pensent qu'il n'y a plus de vie humaine sur Terre, encore moins un Shinigami. S'il se fait repéré et qu'Asura l'apprend, il envoiera tout ses meilleures démons à sa poursuite et notre vie deviendra encore plus un enfer que maintenant. »

« Alors tu dois éviter le plus de démon possible, c'est ça, » résuma Soul.

Kid ricana faussement, « Les intelligents du moins, je serais très étonné si je devais apprendre qu'un Jawger qui m'a échappé m'aurait vendu à Asura. »

« J'en mangerais mon chapeau ! », rajouta Excalibur.

Le Shinigami déchu s'arrêta brusquement, levant une main pour dire aux autres de se taire. Il tendit l'oreille, semblant cherche quelque chose. Subitement, un truc sauta d'une fenêtre et atterrit dans la rue. Tous reconnue le repoussant démon à la mâchoire gargantuesque. Ses vêtements en lambeau étant le dernier signe de son humanité. Entre ses grandes griffes il tenait la carcasse d'un lapin frais. Personne ne bougea pendant un moment, le démon étant surpris de voir des humains, Maka et Soul observant Kid un peu terrifié et le Shinigami regardait le dévoreur, l'œil droit tiquant et un grand sourire de loup dans le visage.

« Où est-ce qu'il a eu ce lapin ? Franchement ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas cracher sur la chance qu'on a, hein… »

Il sortit son épée du fourreau à sa ceinture, la lame glissant doucement et douloureusement avec un bruit qui semblait sortir des films d'horreur, quand le tueur sort son arme pour vous tuer. Le démon, voyant aussi d'une certaine façon l'allusion, prit les jambes à son coup.

« Ah non ! Reviens ici ! », s'exclama Kid en poursuivant le Jagwer.

Maka se défigea et se mit à suivre le Dieu de la Mort à toute vitesse. Réussissant à le rattraper, Kid lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Je vais partir devant et le bloquer, tu n'auras qu'à l'empêcher de partir dans l'autre direction, 'kay ? Tu n'auras pas à le combattre, juste à lui montrer qu'il ne pourra passer… Il est assez stupide pour y croire ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Excalibur, s'il te plait ? », demanda Kid.

« Bien sûr ! »

L'épée s'illumina dans la résonance. Des ailes de lumières apparurent dans le dos du Shinigami, contrastant avec l'allure sombre du dieu. D'un battement d'aile, il disparu pour réapparaître à plusieurs mètres devant le démon.

Le meister pointa son épée vers lui, « Pas si vite ! Tu ne t'en iras pas comme ça ! »

La créature freina et changea de direction seulement pour être arrêté par Maka qui maniait sa grande faux. Il regarda les deux meister, un après l'autre. Quand le Shinigami le chargea avec l'épée lumineuse. Le monstre sauta dans les airs, évitant la charge fougueuse et s'accrocha au mur d'un immeuble avec ses griffes, le lapin étant dans les autres. Il sauta derrière Kid, lâchant un grognement se rapprochant de la moquerie. Il tourna dans une ruelle avec une grimace victorieuse.

« Il ne faut pas le lâcher ! », s'écria Kid, suivant Maka qui était partie devant.

Ils tournèrent dans la ruelle, mais leur course s'arrêta net. Sur les murs de la sombre ruelle, plusieurs démons étaient accrochés, les regardants avec leurs yeux sans iris.

« Eh. Merde, » Dit Kid, reculant d'un pas. « Il faut sortir d'ici… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne disais pas que tu pouvais les vaincre facilement, ces dévoreurs ? », dit Soul.

Le Shinigami regarda un instant la lame rouge et noire, « Oui, quelques uns, mais pas une _centaine_ ! On est face à un nid, là ! »

« On fait quoi ? », demanda Maka à voix basse.

« Recule dou-ce-ment… Aucun mouvement brusque. »

Suivant les directives, Maka recula d'un pas, puis un autre. Le regard vide des monstres sur eux, pourtant aucun ne bougea. Celui au sol, avec le lapin mort entre les griffes, sourit de sa grande bouche. Il lâcha alors un cri strident et tous les autres se mirent à bouger, avançant vers les deux humains. Malgré le manque d'iris, on pouvait lire la faim dans leurs yeux. Bientôt, sa serait une course pour avoir les quatre âmes pures dans leurs corps.

N'osant plus relâcher un souffle, Kid resta figé avant de crier, « COURS ! »

Les deux meisters prirent leurs jambes à leurs coups, les démons ne tardant pas à les poursuives. Devenu les chasseurs chassés, Maka et Kid essayèrent de distancer les rapides créatures derrière eux.

À bout de souffle, Kid l'étant avant Maka dû à son… ''Petit problème de fatigue dû au manque de nutriment'' … il tendit la main devant lui et s'écria, « Beelzebub ! »

Des éclaires noires très familières sortirent de sa paume, une aura mauve suivant de peu.

« Hey, tu ne vas pas nous laisser !? », s'exclama Soul, entendant le Shinigami appeler son skateboard.

L'arme resta stupéfait en voyant apparaître une gigantesque moto démoniaque à la place du petit skate volant. Avec aucune roue, la machine lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol. Le devant en forme du masque des Shinigamis, d'énormes tuyaux crachant une fumée mauve se trouvait de chaque côté à l'arrière.

Il sauta sur sa moto et dit, « Aller, monte et accroche toi ! Et tiens bien Soul ! »

Maka monta sur la l'intimidante moto, passant ses bras autour du Shinigami le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour quand le monstre mécanique démarra dans une course dans un grondement de moteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui arriver à Beelzebub ? », s'écria Soul par-dessus le vent.

« Tu pensais que j'aurais un petit skateboard pour le reste de ma vie ! Nah, il a évoluer avec moi ! »

La moto atteignit une grande vitesse, mais les constants freinages pour éviter débris de bâtiment les ralentissaient. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut que malgré tout, les centaines de démons les rattrapaient. Il est vrai qu'ils sont plus habitués à ce genre de terrain que le Shinigami à moto.

Il serra les dents, « Il faut les combattre ! Soul ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais conduire une moto, non ? Alors prend les commandes pendant que je les repousse depuis l'arrière. »

« Hein !? Mais je ne sais pas conduire ce truc ! »

« C'est comme ta moto… Juste plus rapide et qui lévite. Aller, on a pas le temps de discuter ! »

« Ok ! »

S'enlevant de la place pour atterrir derrière debout derrière Maka, Soul reprit sa forme humaine à la place de Kid et appuya sur le gaz. Le Shinigami envoya plusieurs rayons de lumière en direction, en tuant un ou deux par coups.

Quand la sortie de la ville fut en vue, Soul regarda par-dessus son épaule et celle de Maka, « Où je vais ? »

Kid se tourna, « Tu sais où est la base, donc fonce là-bas ! »

La course poursuite se continua sur le terrain escarper à l'extérieur de la ville, mais puisque la moto ne touchait pas le sol, ils ne ressentirent rien. Les Jawgers n'avaient pas encore lâché leur chasse, courant vers eux avec leurs géantes gueules ouvertes.

Entrant dans la forêt, Kid se retourna et dit, « Laisse moi les commandes, je connais un raccourci. »

Laissant la place à Kid, Soul recula sur le grand banc et Kid sauta devant lui avec son épée de retour dans le fourreau. Il appuya sur le gaz et leva le devant de l'engin qui s'envola dans le ciel, tout comme son skate pouvait le faire, volant au dessus de la forêt à une vitesse folle. Le dieu se mit à haleter à mesure que la machine démoniaque utilisait son énergie. Les deux jeunes adolescents s'accrochant derrière lui, priant pour leur vie. Voyant finalement l'entrée de la cachette, il fit une descente rapide, passant à travers la pierre devenue liquide à leur contact. La machine du Shinigami fit une entrée fracassante, fonçant dans le mur dans le fond.

« On est en sécurité ! », souffla Kid, s'écrasant sur le guidon.

« Tu es malade, » s'exclama Soul en débarquant de l'engin.

« Maka ! Soul ! », cria Tsubaki en s'approchant, les autres derrière elle.

Maka descendit de l'appareil à son tour, « Salut. »

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ce truc !? », s'écria Black Star en regardant le monstre mécanique.

« Beelzebub amélioré… He-hah, » répondit Soul.

« Sérieux ? Wahou ! », fit Black Star.

« Et c'était quoi cette entrée ? », questionna Tsubaki.

« Oh, on était poursuivit par une centaine de démon, c'est tout… », répondit le Dieu de la Mort, la joue dans la paume de main. Coude sur le guidon.

« Kid ! Tu pourrais enlever ta moto de sur moi !? », s'écria Free, sa voix venant de sous la machine.

« Oh ? Tu es là ? », se dit Kid en regardant la jambe qui disparaissait sous Beelzebub.

Il se leva de la moto et la fit disparaître comme elle était arrivée.

Le loup se leva, grognant en se frottant la tête après s'avoir fait lutter, « T'as d'la chance que je suis immortel, tu m'aurais tuer depuis longtemps ! »

« Oh, arrête de te plaindre ! »

Excalibur se transforma et frappa sa canne contre le sol en disant, « Voyons, ne vous disputez pas ! »

« Pfft ! Ouais, ouais… », dit Free. « Alors, t'as de la nourriture. »

« On en avait, un Jawger venait de tuer un lapin… Mais il s'est abrité dans son nid et on s'est fait chasser. »

« C'est malin ça ! On va faire quoi, maintenant !? »

« J'irai à New York dès la nuit arrivé, ne t'inquiète pas… Cette fois, je pourrai ramener un paquet de nourriture, si je ne me fais pas prendre. La nuit me couvrira mieux que maintenant, » expliqua Kid.

« Une mission de discrétion ? Compte sur moi ! », s'écria l'assassin.

Le Shinigami pivota vers Black Star, « PAS QUESTION ! Si tu viens, je t'attache à un poteau et je te laisse pour les démons ! »

Black Star bouda, « Mais, Maka et Soul sont venu avec toi ! »

« Parce que je ne le savais pas ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un assassin raté avec moi ! »

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! », s'exclama Black Star, le poing devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je t'ai offensé ? », demanda Kid avec un air suffisant.

« Grr ! Je te hais, tu sais ! »

Le meister aux cheveux bleus se lança sur le dieu, le poing devant. Kid n'eut qu'à se tasser un peu pour éviter Black Star et lui donna un coup de pied tourné pour l'envoyer dans le mur. Par chance qu'il avait la tête dur.

« Meilleure chance la prochaine fois, » dit Kid en tapant ses mains ensemble, comme pour enlever la poussière.

* * *

**Quoi ? On pouvait pas avoir un Death The Kid super badass sans un Beelzebub super badass !  
Et j'ai toujours voulu voir Kid à moto. *Bave* Surtout une monstrueuse.**


	7. Addiction Dangereuse

**Ah ! Vous savez pas comment j'ai hâte de vous déballer la fin extraordinaire, mais je prends mon temps pour bien écrire ! Et, Oh c'est étonnant, Salizardia à toujours pas deviné la fin ! Mwahahah ! (Ce commentaire était TRÈS sarcastique, parce que c'est sûr que personne ne trouvera jamais...! Sauf quand vous la lirez ! xD)**

* * *

La ville de New York n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, même si ses lumières éternelles s'étaient métamorphosées en ville sombre. L'ambiance y était plus oppressante et grouillait de créatures horribles. Le temps où les démons étaient encore quelque peu humains lui manquait. Les fréquents tremblements de terre lui donnaient quelque peu l'allure d'une ville en ruine, ces fréquents désastres naturels étaient dus à la folie dense qui commençait à rendre la planète instable. Tornade, tremblement de terre, éruption volcanique, tsunami au bord des côtes. C'était devenue un quotidien pour tous ses habitants. Se déplaçant dans l'ombre, Death The Kid se promenait. Son grand manteau sur le dos, la capuche sur la tête ainsi qu'un bandeau pour cacher les trois lignes grises dans ses cheveux. Plusieurs personnes se promenaient dans les rues, ceux-ci paraissant beaucoup plus humain que les Jawgers, mais ils restaient de viles créatures dangereuses.

« Bon, » se chuchota-t-il. « Il faut que je fasse vite. Dès que j'ai ce qu'il faut, je dégage d'ici. »

« Bien sûr, allons-y, » dit Excalibur dans son fourreau.

Il connaissait un endroit où il pourrait se servir sans risquer de se faire prendre, un entrepôt qui servait à plusieurs démons comme endroit de stockage pour la nourriture. Une chance, les grands dévoreurs n'étaient pas tous des démons stupides.

Il se faufila rapidement entre les ruelles, étant assez silencieux pour ne pas être vu. S'il pouvait atteindre l'entrepôt rapidement, il pourrait repartir aussi vite possible de cet endroit. Par chance, il arriva au grand bâtiment sans trop de problème. Grimpant agilement sur le toit, le Shinigami se glissa près d'une fenêtre pour observer l'intérieur.

« Il n'y a personne. C'est notre chance, » fit Kid en ouvrant doucement la fenêtre.

« Je te rappelle qu'il ne faut pas se faire voir, nous sommes en plein territoire ennemi, » dit Excalibur.

« Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il passa dans l'ouverture et tomba jusqu'au sol, atterrissant sur ses pieds. Il marcha à l'intérieur, sa main sur le manche de l'épée. L'immense salle remplit d'étagère était déserte de toute vie sauf lui. Les étagères n'étaient pas très remplit, mais suffirait à nourrir lui et les autres. Il prit le grand sac à dos qu'il avait avec lui et commença à le remplir de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Remarquant un réfrigérateur, il entra à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un truc bien précis.

Quand il repéra plusieurs cannettes, il sourit, « Bingo ! »

Il prit une des canettes et l'ouvrit dans un ''Psst'' avant de la boire dans une traite.

« Voyons, Kid ! On est ici pour de la nourriture. Tu n'as pas le temps pour siroter une bière. »

« J'n'en ai pas bu une depuis deux semaines, laisse moi donc deux secondes ! », répliqua Kid en finissant sa bière.

Une fois fait, il jeta la canette et en prit plusieurs autres pour les mettre dans ses poches de manteau. Il sortit de là et finit de remplir son sac. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais la porte principale s'ouvrit et il se dépêcha de se cacher. Deux dévoreurs entrèrent, l'un d'entre eux ressemblait à un grand crocodile sur deux pattes et l'autre avait des cheveux tentaculaires, des grandes ailes de chauve-souris et avec un corps squelettique. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa cachette, Kid retint son souffle quand ils passèrent juste devant lui.

« T'as vu comment je l'ai déglingué, l'autre idiot ? », fit celui à la peau de reptile.

« Il n'a rien compris, c'est vrai. Khakha, maintenant il sert de nourriture aux poissons ! », rigola le deuxième. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a une livraison à faire pour le Dieu Dévoreur et si on ne veut pas mourir, il vaut mieux se dépêcher ! »

Les deux dévoreurs déposèrent quelques trucs sur un bureau non loin de la cachette de Kid et se mirent à charger plusieurs boites dans un camion après avoir ouvert la grande porte. Le Shinigami fronça les sourcils. Ce camion partait en direction d'Asura, donc s'il pouvait entrer à l'intérieur et…

« Kid, je peux deviner à quoi tu penses et je t'arrête tout de suite. Les autres comptent sur toi pour ramener des provisions et il faut encore trouver un moyen de ramener tes jeunes amis dans leurs temps. En plus, tu es en position de faiblesse. Il vaut mieux que nous retournions simplement à la base. »

Le Dieu de la Mort mordit sa lèvre. C'était sa chance pour entrer dans Death City sans se faire voir et aller vaincre Asura, mais Excalibur avait raison. Il sortit doucement de sa cachette, remontant son foulard noir sur son nez et se glissa dans l'ombre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux dévoreurs. Ce fut une mauvaise idée, car son œil accrocha quelque chose sur le bureau, une petite boite blanche et rouge. Écarquillant les yeux, Kid s'approcha en position accroupit du bureau et vola la boite.

C'est à ce moment que l'homme squelettique se retourna, le prenant la main dans le sac, « Hey, toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! », s'écria-t-il.

Kid resta figé un instant, pu se mit à courir dans la direction opposé.

« Un voleur, attrapons le ! », s'exclama l'homme crocodile.

Courant à toute vitesse, Kid se rendit jusqu'à l'arrière de l'entrepôt avec les deux dévoreurs à ses trousses. Il sauta dans les airs, monta sur une étagère et sortit par l'ouverture dans la fenêtre. Se pensant à l'abri, Kid souffla un coup jusqu'à ce que le démon aux ailes de chauve-souris défonce la fenêtre et se propulse sur lui. Sautant sur le côté, Kid pu éviter de justesse les griffes du monstre avant de sauter sur le toit voisin. Il voulu invoquer Beelzebub pour prendre de la vitesse et s'envoler, mais celui-ci tarda à se montrer. Jurant tout bas, Kid sauta sur un autre toit, fuyant de démon en furie. Il sauta alors en bas et se dépêcha de se cacher dans la ruelle. De derrière un tas de boite, Kid vu le dévoreur passer tout près de lui, regardant tout autour à sa recherche. Il grogna et se mit à jurer avant de retourner tranquillement en direction de l'entrepôt. Le dieu déchu sortit de sa cachette et courut jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, faisant sûr d'être discret. Une fois qu'il fut très loin de la ville, il ralentit la cadence. Content de sa réussite, il sortit la petite boite qu'il avait piqué et une allumette. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avant d'inhaler une bouffée de fumé.

« Tu as vraiment été imprudent, tu sais ? », disputa l'épée dorée. « Te faire prendre pour un simple paquet de cigarette, tu es irrécupérable ! »

« Traite moi de fumeur et d'alcoolique, ça fait du bien d'en avoir à nouveau, » dit Kid en sortant une autre canette et d'en prendre une gorgée.

Il marcha, content de lui-même, en direction de la base qui était à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Son énorme sac à dos bien remplit de provision qui leurs durerait quelques temps.

* * *

**Kid est un alcoolo et un fumeur ! Bon, vivre dans ce monde doit pas être cool non plus. xD**


	8. Crise de Folie

**Me revoilà sur les railles après avoir été bloquer à cause du chapitre précédent !  
**

* * *

De retour à la base, Kid et Excalibur entrèrent en traversant la pierre liquide. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut accueillit par tout les jeunes qui s'étaient installer dans la grande pièce principale leurs servant de salon. Il enleva le sac de son dos et le déposa lourdement sur le sol en pierre.

« Ah Kid ! », fit Maka en souriant.

« T'as été long, » rajouta Black Star en retirant ses mains de derrière la tête pour croiser les bras.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai des provisions ! », s'exclama le Shinigami.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! », dit Free en sautant en bas de sa plateforme.

« Eh bien, si tu étais si impatient, tu aurais pu aller en chercher toi-même ! », cracha Kid. « Tu es immortel, donc tu serais revenu sans une égratignure ! »

« C'est toi qui dis que je ne suis pas assez discret ! Sinon, j'y aurais été ! »

Le Shinigami roula des yeux et s'assit sur la table dans le centre gauche de la pièce en soupirant. Excalibur reprit sa forme humaine en regardant son meister prendre une autre gorgée de sa troisième canette de bière.

« Tu bois ? », fit Soul en s'approchant, remarquant alors la cigarette entre ses doigts. « Et tu fumes… Depuis quand ? »

« J'ai 314 ans, tu trouves peut-être que je suis trop jeune ? »

« Ah non, non ! C'est que j'ai tendance à l'oublier et je ne t'aurais jamais imaginer comme ça, » expliqua la faux en frottant sa nuque.

« Peut-être que normalement, je n'aurais jamais commencer… Mais il me faut bien un moyen de relaxer et surtout que je n'ai aucun des effets négatif en retour. »

« Ah non, tu oublis que t'as toujours une gueule de bois quand tu bois plus de six bières… au fait, t'en est a combien ? », dit Free en riant.

« C'n'est pas de tes affaires, je bois comme je veux. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a au menu ? »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas le cuisinier moi, donc fait le toi-même ! », répliqua l'homme loup.

Le Shinigami fit un ''pfft'' avant de finir sa bière et de lancer la canette par-dessus son épaule. Il se leva, grattant l'arrière de sa tête et fouilla dans le grand sac presque plein.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez à manger ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le groupe d'adolescent.

« Eh, Eh bien… C-ce n'est pas tr-trop le moment de faire nos diffi-difficile… », dit Crona en poussant ses index ensembles.

« Il a raison, fait nous ce que tu veux, » rajouta Soul en souriant.

Il hocha la tête et fouilla à nouveau dans le sac de nourriture. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant et finit par dire, « Il faut étendre les provisions, donc je pourrais préparer simplement un peu de soupe et… »

« Et…? », répéta Black Star, voyant que Kid tardait à continuer sa phrase.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, le Dieu de la Mort continuait à fixer le sol, accroupit devant le sac. Son corps se mit alors à trembler alors qui tomba à la renverse alors qui se poussa à reculant jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il prit son corps entre ses bras, la tête entre les genoux, sa respiration devenant brusque, la terreur se lisant dans ses traits. Inquiet, Soul s'approcha de lui, la main tendue vers Kid.

« Hey Kid, tu vas bien…? »

Avant qu'il puisse toucher, Excalibur lui donna un coup de canne sur les jointures. Il enleva sa main, la frottant à cause de la douleur en regardant l'arme originelle.

« Si tu ne veux pas mourir, laisse le faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? », demanda l'arme en regardant son ami du futur.

« Une poussée de folie. Ça lui arrive quelque fois et dans ces cas il faut simplement attendre que ça passe, » expliqua Free.

« Il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'aider ? », dit Maka en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi en regardant Kid en train de faire une crise de peur dans son coin.

« Parce que si on le touche il y a de grande chance qu'il le tue. Dans cet état de folie, Kid ne se préoccupe pas de qui est devant lui. La terreur qu'il ressent le poussera à éliminer tout ce qu'il l'approche de trop près. Voilà pourquoi il vaut mieux le laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce que ça passe. »

« Ça lui arrive souvent ? », demande Tsubaki.

« Quelques fois, la première fois j'ai eu de la chance d'être immortel. Il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour m'éclater la poitrine, » expliqua Free.

« Quand même, j'me sens mal de le laisser comme ça, » dit Soul.

Le Shinigami était toujours dans son coin, un petit rire étrange s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la folie continuait à s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Crona sembla nerveux, mais il avait souvent ressentit lui-même la folie et voir les effets que ça pouvait engendré ne lui plaisait pas.

« Et, et, et si Kid devenait fou et qu'il nous a, attaquait ? », dit-il nerveusement.

« S'il le fait, il serra moins peureux que toi et réussirait, idiot ! », dit Ragnarok en cognant son meister.

« Ragnarok ! », répliqua Maka en lui lançant un regard noir, avant de prendre le meister aux cheveux roses par l'épaule. « Ne t'en fait pas, tu as entendu Free et Excalibur ? Il va bien aller dans quelques minutes. Et j'imagine que c'est normal, puisque le monde est contrôlé par la folie. »

Les yeux de Kid reprirent leur lueur normale et il regarda autour de lui, « Uh ? »

« Kid ? », demanda Tsubaki.

« Je… Il s'est passé quoi ? », demanda le Shinigami.

« Tu as encore eu une crise de folie, » répondit Free.

« A-ah, je suis désolé… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. » Il se releva et changea de sujet, « Et si on faisait le repas ! »

Le dieu se dirigea vers la petit cuisine aménager et aida Free à sortir ce qu'il fallait pour le repas.

« Au fait, pourquoi il y a autant de tunnel ? », demanda Black Star, semblant sortir de ses pensées.

« Kid nous l'a expliqué, c'est pour créer un grand labyrinthe en cas d'attaque, » dit Maka aux côtés de Crona.

« Oui et aussi, il y avait d'autre personne, avant vous. Mais étant humain, ils ont finit par passer. C'était quelques survivants, dormant dans les autres chambres dans l'aile où vous dormez. Mais cela remonte à il y a 300 ans. Du temps où vous venez, » expliqua Kid.

« Attend, tu as dit que ce n'était pas dans l'année d'où l'on vient ! », dit Soul en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, enfin… Kid avait 14 ans quand Asura à prit le pouvoir. Mais ça ne fait pas 300 ans exactement, mais bientôt, » expliqua Excalibur.

« Ah, je vois. Donc nous ne sommes pas loin du désastre, dans notre temps. »

« Malheureusement non… Ce n'est qu'une question de mois, » soupira Excalibur.

Ils finirent de préparer le repas simpliste consistant d'une soupe avec un peu de nouilles et un morceau de pain. Tout fut mangé assez rapidement, mais suffit pour remplir un peu leur estomac.

* * *

**La folie s'infiltre même chez les plus fort, en espérant que Kid ne pète pas les plombs un jour.  
**


	9. Un Plan Parfait

**J'vous jure, je me sens vraiment inspirée, là ! J'arrête pas d'écrire !**

* * *

La flamme de la chandelle vacillait, créant plusieurs jeux d'ombre sur le mur plus loin. Plusieurs feuilles avec des notes écrites à la main étaient éparpillées sur la table. Près de celle-ci, les trois immortels étaient un plein débat.

« Tu ne comprends pas, il faut le faire ! », s'exclama Kid en faisant les cents pas.

« Pas question que je risque ma vie pour tes anciens amis ! », répliqua l'homme loup.

« Tu es immortel, je te rappelle ! », envoya Kid en foudroyant Free.

Le loup-garou se renfrogna sous le regard du Dieu de la Mort, puis – après un soupire – hocha la tête. Kid s'arrêta et se pencha sur ses feuilles, fouillant dans toutes les informations qu'ils avaient.

« Je sais que mon père avait récupéré un artéfact qui permettait de voyager dans le temps, mais une grande énergie était nécessaire, » dit Kid. « Si nous pouvons mettre la main dessus, on pourrait les renvoyés dans le temps. »

« Attend… Si ton père l'a récupéré… tu ne veux pas dire que – », s'exclama Free.

« Qu'il est dans le coffre-fort de Shibusen, » finit le Shinigami en hochant la tête.

« Tu veux attaquer Shibusen ? Tu es malade ! », interrompit Free.

« Free a raison, pour une fois. Si les gamins viennent, c'est la fin pour eux, » dit Excalibur.

Il sortit une cigarette pendant qu'il réfléchissait et l'alluma avant de prendre une grande bouffé de la fumée empoisonnée. Il s'arrêta subitement, expirant l'effluve grisâtre par le nez, « Pas attaquer, je pensais plus à s'infiltrer. On va jusqu'au coffre-fort et on utilise l'artéfact ! », proposa Kid.

« On pourrait aller le chercher et le ramener ici pour ne pas embarquer les enfants dans cette histoire, » demanda Excalibur.

Le Shinigami secoua la tête, « Ce truc est géant, impossible de le transporter. »

« Donc il faudrait les amener avec nous !? », s'exclama Free.

Kid hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi veux-tu autant renvoyer tes copains dans le temps ? Ils peuvent rester ici, on ne va pas risquer tout pour quelques enfants ! », s'écria l'homme loup.

« Ce n'est pas ma seule raison, » répondit Kid en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant et revinrent au dieu déchu.

Kid frappa ses paumes sur la table, envoyant un regard sérieux à ses deux complices, « En arrivant ici, ils ont ouvert une brèche dans le temps. Cette brèche va nous permettre de faire fonctionner la machine sans avoir à utiliser l'énergie pour en créer une nouvelle, donc le voyage sera facile à faire jusqu'à leur temps. Cela permettra aux jeunes de retourner dans leurs temps et j'irais avec eux. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent l'épée et l'œil démoniaque.

« Vous ne voyez pas ! Asura est devenu bien trop fort pour nous tous, mais il y a 300 ans, non ! Mais moi, je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et si je retourne dans le passé, la folie n'aura plus d'effet sur moi et mes pouvoirs reviendront sans doute. Je serai alors beaucoup plus puissant qu'Asura et je pourrai donc le vaincre avant que tout bascule ! Il ne deviendra jamais le maître du monde et les humains seront sauvés ! »

« C'est vrai que ça pourrait marcher, mais tu as pensé à ton toi du passé ? Tu es un Shinigami et tu possèdes une longueur d'âme unique qui ne peut pas se dédoubler. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne tuerais pas ton toi passé en revenant dans le temps ? Puis quand le temps te rattrapera, tu disparaîtras ! », expliqua Excalibur en frappant sa canne au sol.

Les yeux de Kid s'adoucirent, frappé par une soudaine tristesse, « Si c'est le cas… Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Et puis, je sais exactement où se cache Asura, donc je pourrai aller le battre sans attendre… Si c'est pour sauvé le monde, je suis près à me sacrifier et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour lui. C'est notre seule chance. Je ne suis plus capable de regarder notre monde mourir. Je dois le faire. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Kid… Je te supporte et je suis prêt à te suivre et me battre à tes côtés contre Asura, » répondit Excalibur en fermant les yeux.

Free hocha la tête et rajouta, « Moi aussi, si c'est pour enfin être en paix avec toutes ces conneries, je te suivrai dans le passé et vaincrez Asura. J'ai bien envie de voir le présent un peu plus radieux ! »

« Parfait, donc c'est décidé. Mais nous avons beaucoup de chose à préparer avant de partir. Si nous voulons passé inaperçus dans Death City, il faudra un puissant camouflâmes pour ne pas nous faire repérer par les démons possédant une perception des âmes. Il va aussi falloir trouver un accès à la ville, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouillé avec ça. » Il se redressa et expulsa une autre bouffée de fumée. Il devait réfléchir sur plusieurs points de leur plan. Ça allait être difficile, comme il l'avait dit, mais ils ne devaient pas abandonner. « Free, tu pourrais créer les camouflâmes ? Tu es le seul avec des pouvoirs de sorcier. »

« J'imagine, oui… Mais j'aurais besoin d'objet pour les transmettes, beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, » rétorqua l'œil démoniaque.

« Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux, tant que c'est bien fait. Pour l'entrée, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien nous aider. »

« Donc c'est ça, on va infiltré l'endroit le plus dangereux du monde, plein de démon et de sorcière, maison d'Asura ? », dit Free pour être sûr de leur plan.

Kid hocha la tête, « Une fois la salle des artéfacts trouvé, on espère que la machine fonctionne toujours et si c'est le cas, on passe dans le passé et on va détruire le Kishin avant qu'il attaque l'ancienne Death City. »

« Parfait, nous avons beaucoup de temps, il ne sert à rien de se pressé non plus, tu comprends Kid ? », dit l'épée légendaire.

« Je suis au courant. Pour l'instant, allons dormir. Demain, nous commencerons et expliquerons le plan aux enfants. Mais passons la partie sur le fait que ça risque de me tuer en faisant ça… Je les connais et ils vont refuser que je passe dans le passé. »

« Si tu le dis, » fit Free en se relevant. « Bonne nuit. »

Le sorcier disparu et les deux autres se séparèrent bientôt pour aller chacun dans leurs chambres. En entrant, Kid s'affaissa dans son lit et tourna pour regarder sur la tablette dans le mur sur le côté. Une vieille photo était installée contre la pierre rougeâtre. Il écrasa sa cigarette et prit la photo entre ses doigts. C'était une très vieille photo, presque toutes les couleurs étaient disparues. On pouvait voir plusieurs personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien. Un souffle passa entre ses lèvres et il remit l'image sur la tablette. Kid se redressa et détacha sa tresse avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux pour la nuit. Retirant son chandail et ses chaussures, il se glissa sous les couvertures pour dormir jusqu'au matin.

* * *

**Hum... Un message de fin, un message de fin... Ah un brownies ! Om nom nom *Mange vraiment un Brownies***

**HaHa et le titre de ce chapitre vous rappellera peut-être ma première fic : "Le plan parfait de Médusa" ... Je vais peut-être la réécrire un jour pour qu'elle soit meilleure. Après tout, je me suis améliorée !**


	10. Une Matinée Tranquille

**Hey, j'avance super bien dans l'écriture de cette fic, c'est incroyable ! J'ai des chapitres d'avance de préparer, cool non ? =D**

* * *

_Laisse tomber, tu n'as aucun besoin de le faire … Tu te fais du mal pour rien … Kid !_

Kid se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, haletant et recouvert de sueur. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux humides et se leva du lit, malgré qu'il fût encore fatigué. La pierre froide sous ses pieds était agréable. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un chandail ou d'attacher ses longs cheveux, il sortit de sa chambre et marcha vers la salle principale. Quelques sons lui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé. Il entra dans la grande pièce principale, accueillit par quelques rires de ses jeunes amis.

« Alors, on se marre bien ? », dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Bon matin, Kid, » répondit joyeusement Tsubaki.

« Enfin debout ? », rigola Soul.

« Ouais, on est resté éveillé très tard. Il fallait qu'on discute d'un truc important. »

« Ça explique tout alors, » rigola à nouveau la faux.

Le Shinigami vint s'asseoir sur la table avec Maka, Tsubaki et Crona. Il retenu un bâillement avec sa main et passa son autre dans ses longs cheveux pour les séparés.

« Donc, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop à devoir rester à l'intérieur sans télévision et rien. »

« Bah, c'est vrai que c'est un peu long, mais on se débrouille, » répondit Black Star qui se tenait à l'envers, sur une main.

« On va s'habituer, un jour, » soupira Soul. « Puisqu'on est coincé aussi. »

« Pas nécessairement, on a peut-être trouvé un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, » dit Kid.

« Ah ouais ? », dit Tsubaki en levant sa main à sa bouche.

« Oui, mais ne vous faites d'illusion… Ça va être énormément compliquer. En fait, mon père collectait déjà les artéfacts depuis bien longtemps. Il avait même un artéfact permettait de voyager dans le temps, un genre de reproduction des anciennes ruines que vous avez utilisé par accident. Malheureusement, il se trouve dans la voûte de Shibusen et l'endroit est devenu le domaine d'Asura, des sorcières et des plus puissants démons. Ça ne serait pas du gâteau d'aller là. »

« Alors on va faire quoi, si on ne peut pas aller à Shibusen ? », demanda Maka.

« Mais pourtant, c'est la seule solution. Voilà pourquoi nous allons entrer discrètement à Death City et s'infiltrer jusqu'au coffre-fort dans les souterrain de Shibusen. De là, on utilisera la machine pour vous renvoyer chez vous, 300 ans dans le passé. »

« C'est de la folie, vous allez risquer vous vie pour nous !? », s'exclama Tsubaki.

« Oui et parce que je vais venir avec vous ! »

En observant les regards ahuris des adolescents, il expliqua, « C'est mon devoir, comme Shinigami, de protégé le monde ! Pourtant, j'ai échoué et les démons ont gagnés, mais si je reviens avec vous dans le passé, avant qu'Asura ne devienne trop puissant, je pourrai le vaincre et vous sauvez, tous ! Ce connard d'Asura à vaincu mon père car il ne pouvait pas quitté la ville, mais moi je ne suis relier à aucun endroit et avec la folie en moins sur mes épaules, je serai aussi puissant que mon père, même plus puisqu'il a perdu beaucoup de puissance en attachant son âme à la ville. Donc je pourrai vaincre le Kishin une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Ce n'est pas bête, c'est vrai, » sourit Maka. « Tu étais trop jeune, avant, pour avoir une chance, mais tu serais d'une grande aide comme ça… » Réalisant ses paroles, Maka se reprit, « Pas que tu n'étais pas fort avant, c'est juste que… »

« Non, je comprends… Je n'étais pas assez mature dans ce temps là, c'est vrai. Et aussi, revoir Liz et Patty… et tout le monde, me plairait énormément. »

« Ensuite, tu vas utiliser la même machine pour revenir dans le futur ? », demanda Tsubaki.

« Sans doute, j'espère que tout sera arrangé à mon retour… »_ Et si je ne me détruit pas en revenant dans le passé… _dit-il, la dernière partie dans sa tête.

Le meister aux cheveux rose laissa échapper un petit rire en regardant le Shinigami.

Il rougit quand tout le monde le regarda, « Désolé, je me disais juste que le Kid du passé serait sans doute choqué en voyant son futur lui… Avec sa manie de la symétrie. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple de symétrie, même en oubliant les lignes dans mes cheveux, » dit-il en se regardant le torse. « Il risque de faire une mauvaise réaction. »

« Dit plutôt qu'il va tomber dans les pommes, » gloussa Black Star, toujours dans la même position sur sa main.

« Et il va même cracher du sang, comme quand je lui avait coupé une mèche de cheveux à notre rencontre, » rajouta Soul.

« J'étais si pire que ça ? », interrogea Kid en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, bien plus ! »

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Ça fait du bien de te voir t'amuser un peu, Kid. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la voix.

« Ah, salut Excalibur. »

« Bonjour à tous, c'est une bonne journée qui commence, je le sens ! »

« C'est une autre journée comme les autres… En fait, on ne sait même pas si on est la nuit ou le jour, avec ces nuages rouges qui nous bloquent le ciel ! », réfuta Kid en croisant les bras.

« Façon de parler… »

« Au fait, Kid… », dit Maka. « Tu penses qu'on pourrait se laver, ça commence à faire plusieurs jours. »

« C'est vrai qu'un bon bain serait la bienvenue, » rajouta Tsubaki.

« Bien sûr, Tsubaki tu sais où est la source d'eau ? »

La jeune fille timide hocha la tête.

« Alors allez-y… l'eau est un peu froide, comme toujours, mais correcte. »

Les deux seules filles du groupe se levèrent et Tsubaki guida son amie.

« Que personne ne vienne ou je le Maka-Chop ! », avertit Maka.

« Avec quoi ? Tu n'as pas de livre, » dit Soul, les sourcils froncés

« Je peux me débrouiller avec une pierre, aussi ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Maka… Je les surveilles, » soupira Kid.

Une fois les filles parties, Black Star se redressa de sa position à l'envers et frotta ses mains ensemble.

« Hey, Kid ? On va manger aujourd'hui ou on économise la nourriture ? »

« Eh bien, habituellement je voterais pour économiser, mais puisque nous allons à Death City dans quelques jours et qu'il faut tous nos forces, je vais vous faire quelque chose. »

« Super, préparons ça ! », s'exclama l'assassin bruyant en levant le poing en l'air.

Kid se leva avec lui et alla fouiller dans le coffre où la nourriture était rangée pour trouver un petit déjeuner léger. Au retour des filles, tout fut prêt et ils mangèrent ensemble. Kid se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre du loup-garou pour le réveiller et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement et attacher ses cheveux.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était un petit chapitre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils ont bien le droit de relaxer parfois, hein ! Prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent !**


	11. Le début des opérations

**Chapitre 11 et les trucs sérieux commencent !**

* * *

Quand tout le monde fut réunit dans la salle principale et assis, Kid commença à parler.

« Bon, j'ai informé les jeunes – »

« ''Les jeunes ?'' », répéta Black Star. « On n'est pas jeunes ! »

« Vous êtes plus jeunes que nous, donc oui ! Bref, je leur ai dit ce que nous prévoyons. Donc pendant la prochaine semaine, nous aurons besoin d'énormément de préparation. Dans Death City, il y a de nombreux démons d'une grande puissance et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attirer l'attention. C'est pour cela que nous aurons besoin de passé le plus discrètement. Le problème principal a cela, à part la tendance de Black Star à être peu discret, est – »

« Hey ! Pourquoi juste moi ? Je ne pense pas que le gros toutou est très discret non plus ! », coupa à nouveau l'assassin.

« Parce que moi, je n'ai même pas besoin d'y aller discret puisque je suis techniquement des leurs… et puis je suis entrer dans Death City sans me faire voir, quand Médusa à éveillée Asura, donc je suis assez discret ! », dit Free.

« Ouais, alors c'est un peu de ta faute si vous en êtes là… », dit Ragnarok sur la tête de son meister.

« Ouais, ouais. J'suis au courant ! »

Kid éclaircit sa voix dans son poing pour retrouver l'attention. Quand ils se turent, il pu continuer.

« Bref. Nous avons aussi le problème de la perception des âmes que certains démons puissants ont développées. Nous devrons donc camoufler nos âmes en celle de démon. Free va s'occuper des camouflâmes, étant le seul sorcier du groupe. »

« Ouais, mais ça risque de me prendre du temps pour trouver la bonne longueur d'âme puisque je dois nous masquer en démon et non en humain. Ça va sans doute me prendre quelques jours et si je pouvais avoir une âme pour analyser le tout, ça pourrait aller plus vite. »

« Je m'occupe de ça, » dit Kid. « Je vais aussi trouver des breloques, genre collier, pour mettre le camouflâmes à l'intérieur. Ensuite, la ville et dans Shibusen sont rendu de vraies forteresses. Il va – »

Sa phrase fut coupée par un énorme tremblement tout autour d'eux. Dans la surprise, tous s'accrochèrent à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber. Quand les tremblements se dissipèrent, plusieurs relâchèrent un souffle de soulagement.

« Je me disais aussi que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on n'en avait pas eu, » dit Free en rigolant.

« C'était quoi ? », demanda Maka.

« Un tremblement de terre, c'est rendu fréquent… Tout comme les tsunamis, les tornades ou tout autres désastres naturels. Je vous l'ai dit, on est en pleine apocalypse et la Terre est en train de céder sous le poids de la folie, » expliqua Kid.

« Ça, ça fait peur… Si la grotte s'effondrait sur nous ? », frissonna Crona.

« Ne t'en fait pas, cet endroit résiste depuis des siècles ! Elle ne risque pas de céder bientôt, » dit Excalibur.

« Comme je disais, » soupira Kid après avoir été interrompu trois fois. « Il va falloir trouver un moyen d'entrer, donc je vais me charger de ça. »

« Et nous, on pourra aider ? », demanda Maka.

« J'en sais rien, c'est très délicat… »

« Eh bien moi j'en ai assez de rester assis à rien faire ! », s'exclama Black Star.

« Il a raison, on veut aider aussi ! », rajouta Soul.

« Bien… Si vous insistez, je pourrais vous trouver quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. »

« Bien entendu, » dit Tsubaki.

« Alors, nous allons commencer dès aujourd'hui… Je vais commencer par aller prendre ce qu'il faut pour Free, car sa tâche est la plus importante. Par la suite, je m'organiserai pour le reste… Comme ça, s'il y a un problème, je serai armé. »

« Moi je vais commencer à faire le cercle de magie au sol, dans la salle d'entraînement, comme ça il sera prêt, » dit Free. « Ça irait plus vite avec de l'aide, donc c'est une bonne façon de rendre les gamins utiles. »

« Bon, alors c'est réglé ? », dit Soul.

« Ouaip. »

« Alors allons-y, Yahaa ! », s'exclama Black Star en se levant, le poing en l'air.

Sous les encouragements de l'assassin, tout le monde se mit à la tâche. Kid s'équipa de ce qu'il lui fallait et sortit du repaire pour aller chercher une âme de démon et les objets demandés. Le groupe s'occupa pendant ce temps de ramasser plusieurs pots d'encre que Free utilisait pour ces cercles magiques et suivirent le loup-garou dans les longs tunnels du refuge. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une immense salle, comme une grande cavité d'un volcan sans lave.

« Waouh, c'est quoi cet endroit ? », demanda Soul en regardant tout autour.

« Notre salle d'entraînement… ou notre arène si vous préférez. Il faut bien se tenir en forme pour combattre les démons. C'est la seule pièce assez grande pour dessiner le cercle de magie, mais on n'aura même pas besoin de la moitié de la salle. Attendez là ! »

Free se dirigea au milieu de la salle et joignit ses mains ensembles. Il commença à récité sa phrase magique « Canis Lupus, Canis Lupus » et dans un flash de magie venant de son œil, un grand cercle recouvert de signe de dessina dans une faible lumière.

« Maintenant, il faut dessiner les lignes sur le sol, » expliqua l'œil démoniaque.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tout simplement celui que tu viens de faire ? » Questionna Black Star.

« Parce que j'utilise de la magie pour le maintenir et je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup pour les camouflâmes, donc si le cercle est dessiner au sol sans magie, je gaspillerai moins de force ! »

« C'est logique, » avoua Crona. « Alors commençons ! »

Chacun avec un grand pot d'encre, ils commencèrent à retracer le cercle de lumière minutieusement. Après une heure de travail, le cercle fut complètement et le sorcier stoppa sa magie. Observant leur bon travail, les adolescents se reposèrent contre le mur de la salle. L'attention qu'ils avaient mit dans leur travail n'avait pas été simple, mais aucune ligne ne dépassait et c'était parfait.

Black Star soupira, « On a enfin finit ce truc ! »

« Ce n'était pas simple, mais on a finit, » rajouta Maka.

« Merci beaucoup, hein… », souffla Free. « Je n'ai jamais été bon pour tracer ces trucs tout droits… Les pinceaux sont trop petits. »

« C'est plutôt toi qui a les mains trop grandes, » dit Soul en roulant des yeux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Free se releva, « Pendant que Kid s'occupe du reste, je pense qu'on mérite bien un bon verre d'eau. »

« Ah ouais, j'ai soif ! », s'exclama Black Star.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle principale et le loup-garou alla chercher l'eau et les autres sortirent quelques verres de la petite cuisine attachée à la pièce principale. Ils se désaltéraient et se mirent à leur propre occupation.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, on va du côté de Kiddo et Excalibur ! Ne manquez pas ça !**


	12. Récolte d'âme

**Hi ! Chapitre 12, voilà !**

* * *

La tempête s'était levée. Le vent, la foudre cramoisie et la pluie se déchaînaient sur la forêt morte. C'était la folie dans l'air qui frappait la terre de sa colère. Pourtant, l'éclatement du ciel ne suffit pas à faire bouger les deux adversaires. Essoufflés de leur combat qui durait depuis un moment, le Shinigami et le démon se fixaient en attendant que l'autre fasse un faux mouvement.

Le démon retroussa le bout de son nez, « Tu es un humain ! »

« Ça t'a prit du temps à comprendre, idiot, » dit calmement Kid.

« Te moque pas de moi, connard ! », s'écria le kishin en fonçant vers lui avec son poignard écarlate.

Il balança la lame vers l'autre, mais Kid évita l'attaque sans problème et répliqua avec un coup de pied dans le torse. Poussant un assaut, le Dieu de la Mort fit battre de ses ailes de lumières pour réapparaître derrière le monstre au squelette ressortit. Frappant directement sur la colonne, il ne parvint pas à briser les os en acier. Kid grogna entre ses dents et recula avant de subir une attaque de son ennemi.

« Tu es un rapide, dit donc, » rigola le monstre, « Je vais devoir te calmer ! »

Ses yeux brillèrent et le Shinigami sentit une main invisible l'attraper et le soulever avant de le projeter contre un arbre. Le morceau de bois mort se brisa contre la pression et Kid retomba au sol. Il se releva péniblement, appuyé sur son épée.

« Tu vas bien, Kid ? », demanda Excalibur.

« T'en fait pas… Je suis plus dur que ça, » répondit-il.

Le kishin eut un sourire malsain et ouvrit sa gueule qui projeta des étincelles. Une boule de flamme échappa sa gueule et fonça sur Kid. Le Shinigami pu évité l'attaquer en roulant sur le côté, juste avant d'ouvrir ses ailes pour s'envoler et esquiver plusieurs autres attaques enflammés. Dans un autre battement d'aile de lumière, Kid disparut et balança son épée sur le démon une fois devant. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent et les deux ennemis se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Ceux du démon brillèrent à nouveau et le Dieu de la Mort fut projeté contre le sol, laissant un tracé creux dans la terre.

Kid se releva sur ses pieds, « Kof, Kof… J'ai déjà vu mieux ! »

« Hey ! Je ne faisais que m'échauffer ! », s'écria le démon aux cheveux écarlates.

Une nouvelle boule de feu sortit d'entre ses dents pointues. Kid sauta sur la gauche et seul le bout de son manteau fut touché par les flammes. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que son adversaire avait lancé son poignard et le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans la cuisse. Kid hurla de douleur. Il retira la lame et le sang cramoisi suinta de la plaie. La force invisible l'immobilisa et le souleva du sol. Chacun de ses membres fut paralysé et une main invisible s'agrippa à sa gorge, empêchant l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons.

Le démon squelettique laissa échapper un rire démoniaque, « Quand tu seras mort, je me délecterai de ton âme pure ! Au diable Asura ! »

« Ex-ca… li-bur ! », prononça durement le dieu.

L'épée se mit à briller de milles feux, « Compris ! »

Tout le corps du Shinigami brilla et il échappa à la force mentale du démon juste avant que celui-ci n'envoi une autre de ses flammes. Il enfonça son épée profondément sous les côtes extérieures du démon, touchant directement le cœur.

Crachant du sang, le kishin regarda le vainqueur, « Qui es-tu ? »

« Un Shinigami ! », s'exclama Kid avant que le monstre ne disparaisse, ne laissant qu'une âme rouge.

Le dieu déchu se laissa tomber, assit, et soupira.

L'arme prit sa forme humaine et observa son meister, « Est-ce que ça va, Kid ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas… Je vais juste devoir me panser ça, » répondit le Shinigami en posant sa main sur la blessure.

« Retournons au refuge, tu saignes trop pour une simple blessure. »

Kid hocha la tête et se releva, ne donnant aucun poids sur sa jambe. L'arme originelle reprit sa forme d'épée et entra en résonance avec son meister pour lui faire poussé des ailes lumineuses et le téléporter. Ils réapparurent dans un flash devant l'entrée secrète de la base.

« On est de retour ! », s'exclama Kid en rentrant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides et sourit faussement à ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Free en enlevant ses bras de derrière sa tête.

« Une blessure, c'est pas nouveau ! »

Tsubaki se leva de sa place et courut dans une autre pièce, « Je vais chercher des bandages ! »

Crona laissa sa place à Kid, étant l'endroit le plus près pour s'asseoir. Celui-ci s'assit avec un ''merci'' et expira profondément. Son gant, sa manche et son pantalon étaient recouverts de sang.

Il retroussa le bout du nez, « Et voilà pourquoi je porte du noir ! », il frotta ses doigts rouges, « Le sang est moins salissant. »

« C'est la seule raison ? », ricana Soul, sceptique.

« Non, c'est stylé aussi ! » Il éclata de rire.

Tsubaki revint avec les bandages de la trousse et les tendit à Kid qui la remercia. Il se leva et boita à nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre, disant qu'il ne préférait pas, même avec un boxer, enlever ses pantalons devant tout le monde. En passant devant le loup, il déposa l'âme rouge avec un noyau à l'intérieur et marmonna :

« Tiens, occupe toi du reste ! Moi je prends un congé médical ! »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Oubliez pas votre review, c'est ce qui me motive à continuer ! :D**


	13. Il ne faut plus qu'attendre

**Bon, ce chapitre était supposé arriver il y a quelque jours. Mais Ryuuzaki, mon gecko, est mort le jour où je voulais écrire et bon, ça m'a tué l'inspiration... AH PUTAIN, IL ME MANQUE ! D'X**

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Kid retira ses vêtements mouillés – tout sauf son sous-vêtement – et tordit ses cheveux détrempés, créant une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Il prit place au bord du lit et déposa le rouleau de bandage. Il regarda la plaie qui entrait profondément dans cuisse gauche, le sang continuait à couler le long de sa jambe jusqu'au sol. Pourtant, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière sur sa table de chevet et l'ingurgita d'un coup.

Quand l'alcool commença à faire son effet engourdissant, il plongea deux de ses doigts dans la blessure. Il hissa entre ses dents à cause de la douleur, mais continua son opération. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à dégager un morceau de métal rouge qui était resté dans sa jambe après le combat. _Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à faire plus attention. Si ça continue, c'est un de mes organes vitaux qui va y passer._

Il prit le rouleau de lanière et commença à l'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Immédiatement, le tissu blanc se teinta de rouge et le Shinigami dû en rajouter une couche, puis une autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que sa blessure soit parfaitement recouverte. Il tapa quelques coups de sa main pour s'assurer de sa solidité et sourit une fois qu'il fut satisfait. Il s'étendit sur le dos, les mains derrières la tête.

…_Kid…_

Il sursaute et se redressa en un instant. Il scruta sa chambre avec confusion, « Qui est là ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais le Shinigami continuait à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute son imagination, rien de plus.

**~(…)~**

« Yahaa ! », s'exclama Black Star en sautant à l'eau, portant seulement son pantalon qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Au passage, il éclaboussa Soul et Tsubaki qui étaient déjà à l'eau.

Soul plaça ses mains devant lui pour bloquer l'eau, « Fait attention, mec, c'est froid ! »

Maka soupira. Elle était assise sur le bord de la source avec Crona, regardant ses amis s'amuser dans l'eau. « Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de se baigner ? »

« Voyons Maka, » ricana Tsubaki, « il faut bien s'amuser un peu. Ce n'est pas bon d'être stressé comme ça. »

« Ouais ! T'as vu ce que ça l'a fait à Kid ? », rajouta Soul en aspergeant Black Star. « Il aurait vraiment besoin de ce genre de détente, aussi ! » Il se tourna vers sa meister. « Toi également, rat de bibliothèque ! »

La châtaine envoya un regard noir à son partenaire, elle lui aurait bien asséné un Maka-Chop, mais elle n'avait aucun livre avec elle et impossible de la faire à la façon Shinigami, avec sa main.

« En même temps, quand on est ici, on est inutile, » marmonna-t-elle en déposant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

Black Star croisa les bras, seulement son torse sortait de l'eau claire, « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait être utile. Kid est en train de dormir, Free à commencer son travail avec l'âme après qu'on lui a remit quelques trucs pour le sort et pas question que je retourne écouter Excalibur parler alors qu'il boit son thé ! »

« Black Star a raison, on peut rien y faire pour l'instant… », dit Soul.

Crona, qui trempait ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche, leva ses yeux noirs de son reflet dans l'eau, « C'est vrai que ça fait du bien. De relaxer, je veux dire. Mais le soleil me manque un peu... », il sourit tristement en regardant à nouveau son reflet, « Avec Médusa, j'étais habituer de ne jamais le voir. Mais ça me manque vraiment, la chaleur du soleil de Death City. »

Soul se leva debout dans la source, « C'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est enfermé à l'intérieur, mais il ne fait pas très soleil à l'extérieur non plus. Ces nuages bloquent complètement toutes lumières. »

« Je me demande quand même à quoi ressemble Death City, maintenant, » dit Tsubaki. « Kid nous l'a décrit comme une forteresse, mais rien de plus. »

« De toute façon, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la nouvelle Death City quand nous irons là-bas, » dit Maka avec un soupire.

« Ça doit pas être très joyeux, joyeux, » dit Black Star en sortant de l'eau qui était devenue trop froide pour lui.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent contre les parois des tunnels. Kid apparut avec un air fatigué et irrité.

« Je vous qu'on s'amuse bien, » dit Kid avec une étrange intonation, comme de la confusion.

« On c'est dit que puisqu'on avait rien à faire, on pourrait bien se détendre un peu, » expliqua Soul. Il sortit de l'eau à son tour. Sans le soleil pour réchauffer la source extérieure, l'eau était bien froide.

Le Shinigami passa sa main dans sa nuque, ses longs cheveux de couleur nuit étaient détachés et plusieurs mèches semblaient teintées de rouge, comme du sang. Il était torse nu et portait un pantalon gris de sport. Tout comme celle dans son visage, les cicatrices sur son corps semblaient plus présentes à cause de la pâleur de sa peau de dieu.

« D'accord, si vous voulez, » dit-il en s'approchant. Il s'assit près de l'arrivée d'eau et trempa la partie sale de ses cheveux. L'eau se colora immédiatement d'un rouge léger qui paressa quelque peu sur l'eau avant de disparaître dans l'eau passage qui ramenait l'eau à l'extérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, « Désolé si je parais de mauvaise humeur, j'ai juste un affreux mal de tête… »

« Après avoir perdu autant de sang, je pense que c'est normal. Non ? », dit Soul.

« Peut-être, » mentit Kid. Il savait que c'était à cause de son ''hallucination'' qu'il se sentait aussi mal. Avec toute la folie dans l'air, ça lui arrivait quelque fois de voir ou d'entendre des trucs étranges. « Vous devez commencer à avoir faim, Je vais aller vous préparez un truc. »

« Kiddo à raison, il vaut mieux être en pleine forme, » s'exclama Black Star, « et le grand Black Star à faim ! »

Kid croisa les bras avec un regard ennuyé, « Je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler ''Kiddo''. »

« Ah, » réagit l'assassin, « mais c'était il y a 300 ans, j'ai oublié. »

Le Shinigami roula des yeux, agacé. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et sortit de la chambre de la source. Les autres copièrent son pas.

« C'est juste un petit nom affectueux, ne t'en fait pas pour ça Kid, » rigola Soul.

Le Dieu de la Mort regarda par-dessus son épaule et leva un sourcil, « Alors pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir un petit ''nom affectueux'' ? »

« Parce que ton père t'appelle comme ça, » répondit Soul.

« …Et on en a toujours pas trouver pour les autres, » conclut Black Star avec un sourire stupide.

Le Shinigami pinça la base de son nez entre son pouce et son index avec un long soupire. Il avait oublié comment ses amis, les deux garçons en particulier, étaient exaspérant.

* * *

**Voilà... Aucune connerie comme message de fin aujourd'hui... désolé...**


	14. Un entraînement avec le Shinigami

**Je sais, je sais... ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas updater. Mais bon, j'ai plus de motivation avec SoulxKid ! La preuve, j'ai cinq idée de fic en comptant Son Prince, Son Sauveur ! Aussi, j'étais habitué d'écrire en regardant une vidéo ou bien en discutant avec un ami, mais là puisque l'internet n'est plus en wi-fi et que je dois aller dans mon sous-sol sur l'ordi à mon père... J'écris beaucoup moins ! Bah ouais, c'est de la faute a Ignie, je parle tout le temps avec elle ! xD  
Non, non... Je blague, c'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui est trop flemmarde pour ouvrir mon ordi portable et écrire tout simplement. Je suis une personne a multitâche, moi !**

* * *

Le repas avait été préparé, comme d'habitude ce n'était pas grand-chose. Un morceau de pain frais accompagné. d'une confiture et de l'eau. Free était toujours occupé et ne pu les rejoindre et par chance, Kid avait fermé le clapet d'Excalibur qui resta silencieux pendant son repas.

Le Shinigami déposa son verre et joignit les mains ensemble, « J'y ai réfléchit, » dit-il, attirant l'attention de tous, « et si nous devons nous battre, j'aimerais mieux que vous sachiez quoi faire. »

« Tu vas nous entraîner ? », acheva Soul.

Kid hocha la tête, « Bien que vous soyez loin de pouvoir tuer un grand dévoreur, j'aimerais au moins savoir que vous pouvez vous défendre contre un si nous sommes déjà occupé avec d'autre. »

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu ? », demanda Tsubaki.

« Je sais que vous avez déjà une bonne technique de combat, mais c'est la vitesse qui vous manque et les dévoreurs sont munis de pouvoir très dangereux. Vous avez pu en attester avec Asura. J'aimerais aussi que vous puissiez suivre ma longueur d'âme… Vous savez, pour une résonance en chaîne, » expliqua-t-il.

« Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée, » marmonna Crona.

« Moi je vois pas vraiment, » dit Black Star en fronçant les sourcils.

Maka pinça la base de son nez en expliquant, « Si on peut s'accorder à l'âme de Kid, comme dans une résonance en chaîne on va pouvoir suivre la cadence de Kid en combat et donc mieux prévoir les attaques. Aussi, si on est plus rapide, on peut plus facile contrer les attaques ennemis ! »

Le dieu déchu sourit, « J'ai toujours aimé ta rapidité d'esprit, Maka. Donc, on commencera tout à l'heure, quand Free aura finit. Comme ça, on aura la cavité la plus grande pour ça. C'est là qu'on s'entraîne de toute façon. » Il eut un silence, puis il rajouta, « J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à vous battre, mais j'aime mieux être préventif. »

« Oh un repas !? », s'exclama Free en arrivant. « Ça tombe bien, j'ai faim ! »

« C'est finit ? », demanda Kid.

Le loup-garou sortit plusieurs objets – tous des colliers que Crona avait trouvé dans de vieux coffres – et les tendit au Shinigami. Kid les prit et les regarda, il y avait en effet un sort à l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir des âmes de démons à cause de cela.

« Parfait, merci beaucoup, » dit l'homme de 300 ans en les déposants sur la table. Il se leva, « Je vais entraîner les jeunes pour les préparer en cas de combat, toi repose toi ! »

« Ah d'accord… », dit simplement Free en s'asseyant.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? », demanda Excalibur.

Kid se retourna et dit, « Non, non. Pour l'instant je vais le faire sans arme. » Il regarda ensuite les jeunes et dit, « Venez ! »

Les autres suivirent Kid sans poser de question. Un frisson les parcoururent quand ils entendirent l'œil démoniaque leur crier ''bonne chance'' avant de rigoler.

**~(…)~**

Black Star se laissa glisser contre le mur après avoir était propulsé pour la douzième fois dans celui-ci. Kid ne les avaient pas ménagés et les trois meisters qui étaient complètement épuisés. Le Shinigami étaient trop rapide et frappaient aussi vite qu'un éclair.

Maka soupira, assise au sol, et frotta son front du revers de la main, « Tu ne mentais pas en disant que ça allait être difficile. »

« Je sais, mais si vous auriez des Death Scythe j'aurais peut-être pas à être si difficile sur vous, » dit Kid en passant sa main dans sa nuque, sous sa grande tresse.

« Tu nous traites d'incapable !? », s'exclama Soul, assit à côté de sa meister.

« Non, mais avoue que ça serait plus simple si vous étiez Death Scythe... » dit Kid en haussant les épaules.

Soul fixa le meister immortel avec une moue irrité, « Bah désolé, on peut pas faire mieux ! »

Kid s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà indisciplinés de la faux, rappelant quelque peu Stein, « Vous êtes très fort, je le sais. Je veux juste faire sûr que vous ne mourrez pas par ma faute à nouveau. » Le silence tomba et au bout d'un moment, il tapa dans ses mains, « Bon ! On reprend ! »

Il eut plusieurs soupires de découragement et ils se relevèrent pour continuer le ''cours de combat'' du Shinigami.

* * *

**Le chapitre est court, mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux que rien, non ?**


	15. Une question d'infiltration

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous jure !**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans mon message dans "Son prince, son sauveur", je n'avais pas trop de motivation pour écrire du Soul Eater. En fait, je suis un peu plus motivée par deux fandoms en particulier, Kirby et Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Smash Bros, parce que Ignie et moi, on s'est mit à RP sur un truc et on a décidé de l'écrire, je vous jure ça va être super bon ! Et Kirby, parce que je voulais faire un truc sur Meta Knight. Blâmez Monosakura, une super artiste, qui fait des gijinkas magnifique de la série Kirby. Mais sérieusement, aller voir ses trucs, c'est trop beau !**

**Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 15 ! En plus, j'ai ''réécrit'' les 14 premiers chapitres. En fait, j'ai appliquer mon nouveau style d'écriture et amilioré quelques trucs. Si vous voulez relire pour voir ce qui a été changer, allez-y, sinon ce n'est pas trop grave !  
**

**Bon, au chapitre !**

* * *

Le lendemain, les adolescents se levèrent avec pleins de courbatures. L'entraînement de la veille avec le Shinigami n'avait pas été de tout plaisir, leur ami était devenu très fort et il n'avait pas lésiné l'offensive.

« Eugh, Kid devrait vraiment apprendre à ralentir sur les débutants, » marmonna Soul en craquant les os de son dos. « J'ai jamais eu aussi mal, même après un rattrapage avec Stein ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale de la cachette des immortelles, remarquant Excalibur et Free, mais pas Kid.

« Il est où, Kid ? », demanda Black Star le premier.

Excalibur lui répondit d'un ton décontracté, « Partit, il avait un truc important à faire. »

« Et il est partit sans toi !? », s'exclama Maka.

« C'est de la folie, » rajouta Crona nerveusement.

Ragnarok sortit du corps de son meister en pouffant, « Il est déjà fou, voyons ! »

« Il peut se débrouiller seul, » dit Free en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, il ne va pas se battre, il va juste voir quelqu'un. »

« ''Quelqu'un'' ? », répéta Soul. « Vous avez des alliés ? »

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas, ce contentant de sourire en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

**~(…)~**

Le Shinigami, assis sur le rebord d'un gros rocher, observait au loin la ville qu'il avait appelé ''maison'' il y a très longtemps. Les nuages rouges tournaient autour de Shibusen, étant le centre de la folie sur Terre. Juste le fait d'être là faisait tourner la tête du Dieu de la Mort avec des pensées noires.

« Je suis là, Kid, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

L'homme de 314 ans tourna le haut de son corps pour voir la personne derrière lui. Il sourit un peu en la regardant.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, » dit-il en se levant pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kid, mais il disparu alors qu'il devint sérieux, « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Mon aide ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu dois nous faire rentrer dans Death City. »

« Qu-Quoi !? Tu es tombé sur la tête, ne me dit pas que tu vas aller affronter Asura ! »

Le Shinigami secoua la tête, « Pas l'affronter, enfin si on peut l'évité. On doit se rendre dans les sous terrains de Shibusen, dans le coffre fort de mon père, pour être précis. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu risques ta vie !? », cria presque la voix féminine.

« Un artéfact qui permet de voyager dans le temps. Quelques uns de mes amis d'enfances se sont retrouvés dans le futur, ils sont avec Free et Excalibur en ce moment. Le fait qu'ils soient là veut dire qu'une brèche dans le temps c'est ouverte, donc si je peux mettre la main sur l'artéfact, je pourrai les ramener dans leur temps, mais aussi aller avec eux et éliminer Asura avant qu'il devienne le maître du monde ! »

« C'est trop risqué, Kid, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer ! »

La terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, les nuages se déchirant d'éclairs rouge sang.

Kid – qui regardait le ciel – retourna à la femme devant lui, « S'il te plait, tu vois bien que la planète de résistera pas longtemps et j'en ai marre de vivre dans ce monde. C'est notre seule et unique chance. Si je retourne dans le temps et vainc Asura avant qu'il soit à sa pleine puissance, ce futur démoniaque disparaîtra ! Imagine, tu pourrais avoir une vie bien différente… Tu pourrais le revoir. » Il s'approcha doucement, « Tu es la seule qui peut entrer et sortir de la ville sans se faire voir et tu es la seule à pouvoir nous permettre d'entrer sans problème. »

Il eut un long silence, seul le vent du désert se faisait entendre à des kilomètres.

« D'accord, je vais vous faire entrer. »

Kid sourit tendrement, « Merci beaucoup. Free a déjà des camouflâmes pour nous tous, tu n'as qu'a nous retrouvé ici dans trois jours. »

« D'accord, je viendrais. »

Le Shinigami ouvrit la main et fit apparaître sa moto volante, « Encore merci. Je te promets que je vaincrai Asura d'une manière ou d'un autre, même si ça me coûte la vie. »

« S'il te plait, essaie de ne pas en venir à ça. »

« Promis. » Il enfourcha Beelzebub, « Dans trois jours. »

« Trois jours. »

Il mit les gaz et s'envola loin du désert, retournant vers leur cachette.

**~(…)~**

Le Shinigami traversa le mur magique, retrouvant sa maison. Dès son entrée, tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif, ce demandant pourquoi il était si intéressant tout d'un coup.

« Alors ? », demanda Free.

« Dans trois jours, nous infiltrons Death City. »

* * *

**Oooh, personnage mystérieux ! Vous savez, en lisant ''Combattre jusqu'à la mort'' que j'aime les personnages mystérieux. xD**

**Faites vos paris et n'oubliez pas de poster une review ! :D**  
**Je vais essayer de reprendre cette fic du moins, parce que je vous ai promis une belle finale et je veux vous la donner !** **Et aussi, combien aimeraient lire mes deux futurs fic dont j'ai parlée plus haut quand elles seront postées ? Juste par curiosité !**


End file.
